No Turning Back
by Angelicxox
Summary: When circumstances call Jake to come to the U.S, he and Sherry begin to reconnect after months of separation. But, when things don't go as planned, Jake finds himself wrapped up in a situation where he must come to terms with who he is, and the past that won't leave him behind. Cowritten with Yourfaithfulsidekick.
1. Chapter 1

**No Turning Back**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jake pushed the glass of clear liquor in front of him back and forth, taking in the bland surroundings of the bar around him as he relaxed into his seat. The past few months had been a whirlwind for Jake. Between fighting BOWs and constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, he was exhausted. He was never a paranoid person, but after the whole experience with Neo Umbrella he wasn't gonna let his guard down. But despite everything, he was happy with his choice to be here. He was making a difference, helping people who didn't know how to fight these creatures. It's the least he could do right now to try and fix the damaged his asshole of a father did. Jake grimaced at the mere thought of his father. _'_ _No, I_ _'_ _m not gonna start thinking about that asshole tonight._ _'_

A sudden buzzing snapped Jake out of his thoughts as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone, showing an unknown number calling him. _'_ _Who would be calling me? Sherry? I thought I had her number_ _'_. Confused, he took a sip of his drink before answering the call.

"Hello?" Jake didn't really know what to say other than hello. It's been six months since he last saw and spoke to Sherry. A few texts were exchanged early on but there has been a silence that neither of them knew how to fill. Not that he didn't want to talk to her. Everyday he would type out a text, his thumb hovering over the send button before deleting it. The sound of a woman clearing her throat brought his attention back to the phone.

"Mr. Muller?" The woman sounded hesitant, like she wasn't sure if it was him. _'_ _This definitely isn_ _'_ _t Sherry. Who the hell would know this number and my name?_ _'_

"Who's asking?" Jake gripped the glass in front of him, resisting the urge to throw it across the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Muller. My name is Ingrid Hunnigan, I am an agent with the F.O.S for the United States." Jake rolled his eyes at the statement, _'_ _Oh great...them again._ ' There was only a few seconds of silence before Hunnigan continued, "I apologize for reaching out in this manner but there have been several attempts to reach you with other methods."

Jake raked a hand through his short hair as he took a deep steadying breath, "Did it ever occur to you that not being reachable was the point? How did you even get this number?" The name Hunnigan sounded familiar but he definitely never remembered meeting her. _'_ _The only person that has my number is Sherry, if something happened to her_ _…'_

He could hear her take a deep breath before speaking again, "Agent Birkin has finally agreed to cooperate with our efforts to reach you. So we would need you to-."

"Is she okay?" Jake tensed up as he waited for her answer. He felt like he was back in that detention center in China asking that same question over and over again, to himself and the J'avo. Neither could come up with an answer.

"Yes, she's okay." Hunnigan said kindly, "But unfortunately, the blood sample you gave to her willingly has run low. Our scientists here have been working with it, trying to see if your antibodies, in conjunction with Sherry's, can be used to make a generalized cure for all viruses of this type. Both past and present. This could be a huge step in the fight against bioterrorism and the reason why we have been so adamant on finding you. That is why Agent Birkin gave me your number." Hunnigan hesitated slightly before continuing. "She made me promised her I wouldn't tell the government how I contacted you, so I'm using a private secure line."

'O _f course she did. Always looking out for others._ _'_ Jake let out a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding. Standing up, Jake pulled money out of his pocket and placed it on the bar. "So, all you need is some of my blood again, huh? Guess that's not to hard. Where should I go?"

"The airport would be great so that you can on the next flight to DC." He heard the faint clicking of a keyboard before she spoke again, "I can book you a ticket you can redeem on any flight, from any airport. I can put a different name on it for protection purposes but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Hold on, you want me to go to the United States? Lady, I don't even have a passport."

"That won't be a problem, you'll be allowed through security and customs with no questions asked. We have agents everywhere so it wouldn't be an issue. And we aren't expecting you to do this without compensation, so you can name your price once you get here."

Jake looked down at his watch. It was a day to the nearest airport. He could head there relatively soon if he wanted to not that he had much to pack or anyone to say goodbye to. ' _I wonder how it will go over if I ask for 50 million dollars again._ _'_ Smirking to himself, he headed towards the exit of the bar. "Alright. I'll go."

"Excellent. I can forward how to redeem your flight to your number. There is just one more thing." Jake rolled his eyes, "Of course there is. What else? Want a body part along with the blood?" He heard Hunnigan lightly chuckle, "No, it's not that. For security reasons, you need to have a constant escort with you at all times. I hope you will understand."

Jake stepped outside, a warm breeze hitting his face. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the outside wall of the bar. _'_ _No matter what I do, they_ _'_ _ll only see who I came from. All they_ _'_ _ll see is my dickweed of a father._ _'_ He opened his eyes and looked towards the sunset. "Yeah of course, it would be frowned upon to have the son of the man who almost destroyed the world walk around scott-free."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Muller. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just relaying what my supervisors told me." The sound of the clicking of a keyboard filled the silence between them again before she spoke again. "I just booked your ticket. You can redeem it anytime in the next 48 hours. You won't have to worry about us contacting you again or you contacting us. We'll be notified once you print your ticket and the agent in closest proximity will guide you to your flight. Any questions?"

"No." Jake pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where he parked his motorcycle. He quickly got on it, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder as he turned the bike on. "We done here?"

"Yes. Thank you again, Mr. Muller. You are making the right choice. This will help save millions of lives"

"I hope so." With that, he picked the phone up and ended the call. _'_ _If anyone would have told me I would be heading to America this morning I would have laughed in their face. Well, I guess this will be interesting._ _'_ Despite the inconvenience of this trip, he was actually really excited for it. He'll get to see Sherry again. With a small grin, he opened up a new text message and quickly typed in a message before hitting send.

 _Jake: See you soon, supergirl._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I'm just saying that I'm worried about him," Claire Redfield took a sip of her coffee before placing it back down on the table, leaning in closer. "I mean, did you see how many drinks Chris had at Christmas? This wasn't socializing, fun, happy Chris - what if he's doing it again?"

"I mean, Jill's there." Leon Kennedy shifted his gaze on the menu back up to Claire. "She can bring him back if he starts going off again. Unless, there's something wrong with her too? How did her last rehab session go?"

Shaking her head, Claire sighed deeply as she rested her head on her hand. "She's not happy that she still has to go, she made that loud and clear. Although, she is looking so much better. She says it's going well, but honestly I think she's just sick of other people telling her how she should feel, think, and do, you know? It's just not like her. I thought the Christmas party would help, but I feel like it didn't do much."

Sherry, sitting beside Claire, offered her hand as she smiled reassuringly. "Of course it helped! Everyone had so much fun! Even if we all got a lot of stuff on our minds!" Right on cue, her cell phone went off. Reaching into her purse, she took out her phone and read her text notification. Her heart stopped as she read over the name, _J_ _ake, 1 New Message_ _._ _'_ _Jake? I haven_ _'_ _t heard from him in forever_ _…_ _'_ Skimming over the message, Sherry couldn't fight the smile that beamed.

"Well, maybe we should talk about something else," Leon signaled Claire to Sherry. Leon smirked as he leaned closer to Sherry, "...Like why Sherry is smiling into the bread basket, for instance."

"Ah," Claire caught Leon's cue, leaning on on Sherry's other side, trying to steal a peek. "who are we talking to?"

"It's Jake," Sherry breathed, still reading his message over again. "I guess Hunnigan was more persuasive than I thought…"

Leon scrunched his eyebrows as he watched Sherry's expression. He thought Jake was a good kid, but there was something about him that made him uneasy - he was reckless and cocky and that didn't sit right with him. Pursing his lips, Leon carefully said, "Are you sure?"

Before Sherry could speak, Leon's phone rang. Like an instinct, Leon snatched his phone. Seeing Hunnigan's name shine, he got up. "I have to take this, sorry. I'll be right back." Quickly walking out of the cafe, he answered the call, "Kennedy."

"Leon, sorry to call you on your day off." Hunnigan said sympathetically, "but I have some updates from the higher up's. I know how much you love to hear from them."

Rolling his eyes, Leon scoffed. "Oh, yes. It always is the highlight of my week. What's up?"

"The government has requested Jake Muller's presence here in two days for blood analysis, as well as meeting with some of the representatives. I was finally able to get in touch with him and he's agree to come. The government felt it would be best for Mr. Muller to be under your radar, and to stay with you for the duration of his stay."

"So, what they are making me a glorified babysitter? Isn't that a bit under my pay grade?"

"I never heard you complaining about it before, well, recently I mean." Hunnigan chuckled. "Considering Mr. Muller's record from Sherry's report, they feel you would be more...intimidating. Also, they're afraid he'll ditch the meetings and blood tests."

' _I can see why they_ _'_ _d worry, still, why do I have to get involved?_ _'_ Taking a deep sigh, Leon shook his head. "I'm guessing I really don't have a say in the matter?"

"I'm afraid not, Leon. The meeting is this Thursday afternoon. You know how they hate tardiness."

"Oh, this is gonna be a really good time." Shifting his eyes back to the table, he watched as Sherry and Claire continued talking. A small smile stretched across his face. It's been too long since the three of them ever sat down together. Seeing how happy they were, seeing Sherry smile - it's all that mattered. Watching them, his smile faded. "Did they mention Sherry at all with Jake's detail?"

"Directly? No. But, from what I got, they feel asking for your involvement is better than bringing her in. I don't know what they want to talk about with Jake, but they definitely preferred you being the one on the front lines - so to speak. It makes me concerned, I do hope Sherry isn't offended. I think they have more intentions behind all this."

"Of course they do. Alright. You can tell them I'll accept the job. If there's anything else, just contact me. Also, if you happen to accidentally stumble on anything about this let me know." Leon ended the call, quickly returning back to the table. Pushing his new job to the back of his mind, he allowed himself just a moment to relax and be with Claire and Sherry. Not knowing the next time he could do this, it's what mattered the most to him.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Two days felt like a whole century to Sherry Birkin. In those dragging hours, Sherry's mind always found itself wandering to Jake. In particular, to the last time they spoke. It was nearly six months ago, nothing more than simple text message exchange. She would be lying if she didn't admit that every night she wondered about where he was, what he was doing, if maybe he was thinking of her. Now, standing in the middle of a crowded airport, she was about to face him for the first time since China. Since they said their goodbyes.

Now standing, waiting for him, Sherry could feel her stomach turning. _'_ _Why am I so nervous? It_ _'_ _s just Jake. How am I even supposed to greet him after so long? We haven_ _'_ _t even talked, does he even want to see me? I knew Leon should have been here-!_ _'_ Suddenly, from a distance, she saw him. He would be the only person dressed completely in black and still look good doing it. Her cheeks grew warm, as she watched him. She knew she couldn't lie, he looked great- attractive as hell. She's never looked at him this way before, not after everything they've been through. He looked different to her now, and all she wanted was to run to him. It wasn't long before his piercing blue eyes locked with hers.

Jake had noticed her just a few moments before. He halted in his tracks, completely frozen. He still couldn't believe was Sherry. Wearing dark jeans, brown ankle boots, a brown worn leather jacket with a maroon sweater and a green scarf - she looked _so_ good. It was like nothing else mattered; him being in America, why the government wanted him here - he didn't give a damn about any of it. The only thing that mattered was standing across the room.

It felt like time halted, even as the crowds passed through, his gaze never faltered away from her. It wasn't until she recognized him that he returned her smile. Continuing toward her, he could notice her nervously fidgeting. Once he was close to her, he dropped his duffle bag and scooped her into his arms. Almost like an instinct, he hugged her close. He took a deep breath, taking the moment in, "It's so good to see you, Sherry."

Sherry gasped as Jake wrapped his arms around her, feeling her feet being swept off the ground. It was unexpected, to say the least, coming from him. But she didn't have time to think, as she felt her face flush. Returning the embrace, she nervously laughed, "Jake! I can't believe you're actually here!" Once she was back on her feet, she looked up at Jake. Even in her boots, he still towered over her. _'_ _Just keep it together, Sherry, you got this._ _'_

"Me neither. I mean, I figured I would come here eventually," Jake turned his head back toward the crowd as he mumbled under his breath, "Just on different conditions."

"Well," Sherry smiled, hoping to shift his attention. Although, she couldn't shake what Jake has been doing these past six months. But Sherry knew her place, and if it was important he would tell her. Right? "You're here now! How are you? You look great-!"

Turning back to her, Jake said, "Oh, I've been doing okay. Just hanging out and killing a bunch of BOWs, you know the usual." Playfully shoving her shoulder, he leaned in close as he chuckled. "And you look good too. Less blood and dirt is a good look for you."

Sherry quickly shook her head, hoping her face isn't as flushed as she felt it was. She nervously laughed as she tugged a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't know what made her so overwhelmed - the compliment, or that it was Jake giving the compliment. _'_ _Probably both._ _'_ Looking back up at him, she quickly recovered her nerves as she shot back. "I do try to avoid that look on a daily basis. And you-?" A loud "ding" from her pocket interrupted her. ' _Saved by the ringtone, I suppose._ _'_ Reaching for her phone, she almost forgot about Leon waiting patiently outside until she read the text from Leon reminding her. "Oh, crap! Leon's been waiting for us. I don't want to make you any later for that meeting, we better get moving."

"Ah, yes, can't make the stiffs wait." Reaching for his dufflebag, he swooped it up in one sweep. Resting it behind his back, he looked ahead. "Do you know what exactly I'm doing? I wasn't really given a brochure about this kind of thing on the plane, you know."

Leading toward the rear exit of the airport, Sherry walked by on Jake's side. "To be honest? I really don't know. I know they want the opportunity to talk to you and to get more samples for blood tests, but that really should be it. Leon's who you'll be reporting to for anything like that" _'_ _I guess I shouldn_ _'_ _t be so surprised they didn_ _'_ _t ask me to be his escort. Though, it would have been a chance to actually talk to him more. I didn_ _'_ _t even realize how short his time even is here_ _…'_

"Oh, so it's gonna be me and Agent Hero? That'll sure be entertaining." Glancing over to Sherry, he carefully questioned, "But...You're coming, right?"

Keeping her head forward, Sherry couldn't help but smile. At least he wanted her with them, that had to mean he still wants to talk to her. Feeling his gaze, she quickly nodded, "If they let me. Leon assured me that it's not going to be a problem. Besides, Leon's not so bad - trust me. Hopefully these things won't take too much of your time. You really should get the chance to at least see the city for a bit." _'_ _We. We should do something together. I don_ _'_ _t want to give him any ideas, besides, it_ _'_ _s not like we haven_ _'_ _t talked in months._ _'_ Luckily for her, they already reached the exit.

Waiting outside of the car, Leon was leaned against the vehicle with his arms crossed. The first thought that popped into Jake's head was how intimidating he was trying to be - probably on purpose. Jake wasn't too sure how he felt about Leon. Obviously Sherry respects him a lot and he's seen him in action. He didn't have anything against him. Besides, he knew it'd make Sherry happy. Wouldn't it? Offering a smile, Jake extended his hand out to Leon. "Nice to see you again, Kennedy."

With a short nod, Leon accepted his hand, returning the firm grip. "Nice to see you in one piece, Jake. Hope you had a good flight, but, if you don't mind we should get going."

Jake reached for the car door in front of him. Opening it, Jake extended his hand to Sherry, "After you."

Sherry was taken back, she didn't expect this from him. Accepting the gesture, she smiled as she took his hand. "Thanks!"

Once she was in the car, the door suddenly was slammed shut. Leon, leaning against the car door, looked at Jake. "Look, I know as much as you do going into this. Something doesn't feel right, but you know you can trust me. Just be on your guard, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jake brushed it off, opening the car door again so he could get in. He knew this wasn't a vacation. Someone always wants something- in this case, his blood. Though, they have yet to name their price for it. ' _Guess we_ _'_ _ll find out._ _'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here we are. The DSO building." Leon walked ahead and pointed to an impressively tall, modern looking building. On either side were smaller less modernized buildings, but nice nonetheless. In front of the buildings there was a large courtyard in front of it with a water fountain filled with snow instead of running water. Jake slowed a bit to take in his new surroundings. People pushing passed him, walking from one building to the other.

Sherry slowed her pace, matching Jake's while Leon pressed ahead. "Come on, I need to check you into the building. Sherry already has an ID so I just need to get a pass for you." Taking in the surroundings one last time, Jake quickened his pace to catch up to Leon, only slowing down slightly to wait for Sherry.

Walking into the building, it seemed much grander. With spotless grey tiled floors, black leather couches, and glass tables, he felt like he was on some movie set for James Bond. Leon held a hand up to stop Jake. "Just wait here with Sherry while I get everything settled." Without waiting for a response, Leon was already heading over to the security desk. Jake turned around to look out the window, facing the desolate water fountain from before. He felt Sherry step closer to him before she spoke, "I'm sure it won't be long. I wouldn't worry about it."

Sherry looked from the window to Jake, whose attention was still on the fountain outside. She stared at him, trying to figure out what is going through his head. _'_ _Is he worried about this meeting? What is this meeting even about? What can I even tell him?_ _'_ More and more questions were running through her head, it was gonna give her a headache. She heard Jake grunt before he moved away from the window and began to pace the length of the wall. "This better not be long. I don't see the point of this at all."

Sherry reached out and gently touched his left arm, making him stop in place. "Jake, don't worry. It's just a bunch of stuck up men feeling like they are entitled to meet you. Everything is going to be fine, okay?" Jake smiled at her and place his right hand over hers, "Thanks...and -"

"Jake! Sherry!"

Jake and Sherry snapped their head towards the source of the voice, Jake quickly removing his hand from Sherry's. Leon was standing by the elevator, waving them over impatiently. Jake and Sherry both exchanged an amused look before walking over to Leon. "Come on, let's head up there now. Apparently everyone's already there." Leon quickly passed Jake an ID card before he scanned in, moving through the turnstiles entering a hallway with rows of elevators on each side. Once they were all through Leon walked to the very end of the hall reaching an elevator with no button but a keypad. Leon quickly typed in a code which opened the elevator doors in front of them. All three of them entered the elevator and Leon pressed the only button on the wall. Once the doors closed in front of them, Leon turned towards Jake.

"Okay, so Sherry and I will be waiting outside in the waiting area for you to be done. It should just be all formalities but who knows how long it will take since some of those guys just want to hear themselves talk." Jake let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Oh and a piece of advice? Don't do that."

Jake scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, I should just sit there not say anything?" Leon slightly shrugged, "Probably should close your eyes too so you won't roll them."

Before Jake retort the elevator doors slid open, revealing an elaborate room with a few leather couches and a set of double doors directly across from them. There was a security guard posted next to each door. One pressed his earpiece in, whispering into his shoulder.

"Okay, Sherry and I will sit over here. Just go through the doors." Leon nodded towards the guards then moved to sit on one of the couches. Sherry gripped his hand quickly and leaned into him with a smile, "You'll do great!" With another quick squeeze, she let go walked towards where Leon was sitting. Jake took a deep breath and walked towards the doors, one of the guards reaching to open the door for him. The room held a very large oval table in the center of it, almost each seat at the table occupied with men and women in suits all talking in low voices obviously oblivious to the fact he was here. Behind the table was a very long window, showing the skyline of D.C. There was also a door in the very corner of the room, again guarded by someone. Jake stood there for a moment before he heard the door close behind him.

The sound of the door closing quieted the entire room as the all of the people at the table turned their attention to Jake. _'_ _The fuck they staring at?._ _'_ Jake quickly scanned the faces of the people at the table, trying to find anyone that looked familiar. There so many people, their faces just started to all look like until his eyes met with Chris Redfield, staring back at him and definitely not with the same look of intrigue everyone else was giving him. _'_ _Of course Shitfield would be here. I forgot he runs those merry band of soldiers_ _'_ _._ Jake tried hard to hide the grimace on his face as he broke the stare from Chris and made his way to the only empty seat at the head of the table. He sat down and placed his hands in front of him on the table. Everyone was still silent, not saying a word. Rolling his eyes, leaned back into this chair. "So, you all wanted to have a chat?"

An older looking man, around his late 50s if he had to guess, rose from the other side of the table holding a file. He made his way over to Jake and extended his hand out towards him, "Welcome, Mr. Muller." He spoke in a monotone voice, "I am Director Keith Monroe the Chief Security Adviser I hope your accommodations were more than suitable for you." Jake looked back and forth between his hand and the man standing in front of him. His greying blonde hair was combed perfectly back and his short beard was perfectly groomed.

Without a second thought, Jake stood up and firmly shook his hand. "Yeah, sure." Once he let go Jake sat back down and Director Monroe turned around and gestured to the man sitting at the head of the opposite end of the table.

"This is the President of the United States, Mr. Calvin Fisher." He turned back around to face Jake, "We appreciate you coming all this way, Mr. Muller. We hope your cooperation will be just as consistent as it has been so far. I'm sure you have mixed feelings about being here but I'm here to reassure you that we are on your side here. Before we start I would like to officially denounce the actions of our former Security Advisor Derek Simmons. What he did was not only unethical, but monstrous. His actions did not and do not reflect our intentions for stopping this biological warfare that has ravaged our planet for far too long."

Jake sat up straighter in his chair. "I'm glad your opinions of Simmons are on the same page as me, but I'm sure you didn't drag me halfway across the globe just to tell me you thought Simmons was a asshole."

The President let out a chuckle and leaned back in his large reclining chair. "You just cut right to the chase, don't you?" Jake moved his attention towards the President at the end of the table. He looked younger than Director Monroe but he wasn't sure how much younger but he didn't look old enough to be running a country.

The President's green eyes bore into Jake as the president continued to laugh. "You are a no nonsense type of person. I like you." The president reached out towards Monroe as he passed the file he was holding before, briefly flipping through its contents before placing it down in front of him. "You're here, Jake, for a few reasons. But the most important reason is this." With one swift movement, the President pushed the file down the table and it slid to a stop in front of Jake.

Hesitantly reaching out, Jake grabbed the file and opened it up. Inside there many pictures of a wreckage. Confused, he kept flipping threw the pictures until he saw something that he recognized. It was the head of that translucent creature he and Sherry saw down in that underwater facility. This was what was left of it. He looked towards where Chris was sitting but Chris wasn't looking at him. He was staring down at the table and his hands were held tight together, he looked like he was just about ready to pop. He moved his attention away from Chris and back toward the President. "I'm not sure what you know but I really wasn't at this facility very long. I was knocked out when I was brought in and by the time I was getting out the place was already falling apart. Redfield and his partner would know more about this place than I do."

"We already know what Chris knows because of his brief. And I'm not sure if you are fully aware of the happenings in that facility but Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield's partner, did not make it out of the facility before the explosion." Jake's eyes widen as he glanced back at Chris, who still wasn't looking at Jake. _'_ _I didn_ _'_ _t like Piers, but I didn_ _'_ _t want him to die._ _'_ He brought his attention back to the pictures, looking at them over again.

"New information has come to our attention. There was another group who got to the facility before we could fully investigate the site. Not that any files could have been recovered anyway since it was an explosion of an underwater facility. All the files would have been lost in the blast or from the water. But some of the pieces of the infrastructure were never recovered from the site, as well as some of the pieces from the B.O.W in front of you. But the strangest thing that's missing was the remains of Nivans. Not a single piece of him was found which leads us to believe that whichever group got to the site before we could took his body. We would like you to go get him back."

Jake snapped his head up from the pictures towards the president, looking confused. "I'm sorry, but you called me all the way here just so I can find a gravedigger? If he's dead, why would I be wasting my time with that? Besides he was blown up, wouldn't that lead to pieces of him not being found?" From the corner of his eye, he could see Chris clench his hands even tighter together. If he held his hands any tighter he'll probably snap them off.

With a smirk, the President sat up and leaned onto the table. "Well, that where things get interesting since the information also indicates that Nivans is actually still alive." The President turned towards Monroe, "Keith, if you could can you please brief Jake on the full details of the mission."

Jake quickly threw his hands up, "Hold on! I never agreed to do this mission. I don't want to do this mission. I'm sure Redfield's band of soldiers could handle this. Besides I'm not a citizen of this country I don't have to listen to you."

The President's face turned cold as he slowly stood up from his chair. Straightening his posture, his voice grew deep as he continued, "You know, we have watched you these past few months and I have to say, we were all very impressed. You are force to be reckoned with and those BOWs never stood a chance. And you took them out single handedly. Yes," he gestured towards Chris, "we could send in Alpha team but why would we risk all of their lives when you could do it by yourself." The president turned his attention back toward Keith, easing his tone with a small smile. "Sorry for the interruption, Keith, please continue."

They were going to use him. He'd be damned if they thought he was their gun for hire. Jake threw himself up, his chair slowly rolling away from the force. "Fuck this and fuck you! You assholes can't make me do shit." Jake pushed himself away from the table and stormed towards the door. His hand just gripped the handle when he felt a strong hand on his arm, jerking it away from the handle. Jake looked over his shoulder to see Chris Redfield.

"Jake," Chris spoke low and serious, "I'm asking you to sit back down."

Jake looked at him in shock. _'_ _How fucking DARE him! First he kills my shitbrick of a father before I could get answers and now he thinks he could control me?!_ _'_ Jake was about to start yelling when the President's cool voice filled the room.

"I was hoping you would just sit down and listen to our idea, Jake." The President was sitting in his chair again, twirling around a ring on his pinky finger. A small smile stretched across his face, as if this were merely a game. The President's eerie smile never falted as he countered, "I mean, just think of all the innocent lives you would be saving for the people we would have to send out there in your place. Don't get me wrong, you are free to walk away. We had another agent in mind, you definitely know her. Agent Birkin has shown much promise and she is a very capable agent. She does have the G-Virus so thats a plus, so she can take more damage against whatever is thrown her way...hopefully that would be enough."

Jake stared coldly at the President, _'_ _Is he basically dangling Sherry_ _'_ _s safety in my face? Is that what this asshole is doing?_ _'_

Jake scowled at him but felt Chris hold his arm tighter. "Please sit." Chris whispered so low even Jake had trouble hearing it. Jake quickly turned to Chris. _'_ _Did he know this was coming? Is that why he didn_ _'_ _t want me to leave?_ _'_ Jake shook his arm free of Chris, he stared at him for a few seconds before turning back towards the table. He grabbed his chair and pulled it back to the table and sat down. "I'm listening."

With a twisted smile, the President sat up straighter still playing with his ring. "Wonderful. Keith, please explain the details now. I'm sure there will not be any interruptions this time."

Keith was seated now at his place at the table with a file in front of him open. "I certainly hope not." Keith quickly glanced at Jake before pulling glasses out of his breast pocket and placing them on before looking down at the file in front of him. "Now, Mr. Muller, you not being a citizen of this country gives us all much more flexibility but once you agree to this mission you are act as if you are one. We will not tolerate any mishandlings and you will have to fully agree to cooperate with us and follow our orders. Given your experience, I'm sure that will be quite a challenge for you but you will remember what's at stake here. Of course, you will benefit from this arrangement. If you succeed, we will give you full citizenship as well as a very handsome paycheck. In the time you are gone, you are to contact no one unless it is from President Fisher, myself, or any of the other approved associates. If we are to find out you are contacting anyone else especially anyone from your previous line of mercenary work your mission will be terminated among some other repercussions. You will also agree to be accessible to any amount of testing our medical division requests of you, day or night. Now, before I give you this file, you must agree to those conditions." Keith Monroe looked back up from his file and stared down Jake. "Are we clear?"

Jake looked away from the director and stared directly at President Fisher, who was staring right back. _'_ _This guy knew exactly how to play me. He knows I_ _'_ _m gonna do this, but I have to find somewhere to distance Sherry from this. I won_ _'_ _t have her vulnerable to him because of me. He_ _'_ _ll regret the day he decided to try and cage me._ _'_

Jake kept his face blank as he continued to stare down the President. "Crystal clear."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Leon and Sherry sat side by side on one of the many couches throughout the room. Sherry stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn. Jake must have been in that room for over an hour by now. _'_ _What_ _'_ _s taking so long?_ _'_

Reading her mind, Leon let out a loud sigh. "Holy fuck, this is taking a while. I would have brought a book or pillow or something otherwise." He slowly rubbed his eyes before looking down at his watch, "He's already late to the appointments he had at the hospital so his schedule probably is different. Ugh, I hate my job right now."

Sherry couldn't help but smile as she nudged him a bit, "Bet you're happy I begged you to let me tag along! But let's gossip! Anything new going on between you and Claire?"

She could see a faint smile grow on Leon's face at the mention of Claire. Sherry could go on and on about the roller coaster that is Leon and Claire's relationship but it seemed as if they were doing really well lately. She was so happy that two of the the most important people in her life were happy.

"Things are good I think. I mean we have little arguments here and there but it's the normal, 'Why do we have to watch this movie again.' type stuff. So I can handle that. So," Leon gestured towards the two large doors Jake passed through earlier, "how are you doing with your old partner being here? And don't turn the conversation and talk about how i'm your _old_ partner because I will not take it well."

Sherry laughed softly at his comment. "I would never call you old, Leon. But it's definitely weird being around him and not having to fight B. or anything but a good kind of weird if that makes sense. I'm happy to see him. I've missed him."

Leon nodded at her. "I can understand how that is. I mean after Raccoon -" The sound of the door slamming open stopped their conversation. Jake had thrown the doors open and stormed down the hallway, not even sparing a glance their way.

"Jake?!" Sherry jumped up and ran out to meet him, Leon hot on her trail. They found Jake banging on the call button for the elevator. Sherry ran over and place a comforting hand on his arm, leaning to see his face. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Jake ripped his arm away from Sherry, making her take a step back. "I'm fine. Let's just get the fuck out of here." The ding of the elevator turned everyone's attention to the elevator door opening. Jake was already inside the elevator when he spat, "Come on, let's fucking go. I have a fucking schedule to keep."

"Hold on!" Sherry looked up at Leon before turning back to Jake. "What happened? Did they say something-?"

"Just shut up!" Jake snapped. "And let's go."

Leon stepped into the elevator with Jake, shoving him against the corner. He'd be damned if he'd let someone, anyone, talk to Sherry like that. Before Jake could react, he already turned to her. "Sherry, stay here and get Jake's updated schedule with Chris. He can drive you to the hospital where I have to bring Jake." With that said, Leon clicked the elevator door shut.

"Wait!" Sherry was too late, letting out a deep sigh. Storming over to where the meeting was held, she stopped right in front of Chris. "What the hell happened in there? What did they say to him?"

Chris grabbed Sherry by her shoulders, gently leading her out of the conference room. "You know I can't tell you what happened in there - it's all confidential. Leon pulled strings for you to sit with him, don't cause a scene."

"I don't care!" Sherry harshly whispered, crossing her arms. "Since when have any of them cared what I said anyway? If it was up to them, I'd still be locked up at the base. Jake came out all this way for them, and whatever they did just upset him. Why?"

Chris rubbed his temples with his hand, "Look, why don't you and Jake come over for dinner tonight? Jill wanted to host something, I think she already told Claire so it's definitely happening. Oh, this is for Leon, it's Jake's schedule, did he leave?"

Sherry noticed two men leaving the conference room. They looked a bit familiar to her, though they all looked the same really. She couldn't help but glare at them. She hated people who felt like they were so entitled to toy with other people who were not in the same position of power. They looked no better than Simmons. The slender one, Calvin she thought his name was, smiling right back at her. "Hm? Oh, he's downstairs with Jake. I'm sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Okay, do you need a ride?"

Sherry stared at the slender man before the recognition clicked. _'_ _That_ _'_ _s supposed to be the new president? I don_ _'_ _t even know him, and he already gives me a bad vibe. Then again, I didn_ _'_ _t even realize Simmons for who he was until years later._ _'_ "Yes, please, I'm so sorry."

The heavier man, passed by the two, "Mr. Redfield, good to see you. Ms. Birkin."

"Sir." Sherry rolled her eyes. As the President began approaching the two, Sherry immediately felt the urge to say something - anything. She knew how Simmons manipulated her, used her for his own gain. No matter what happened in there, she couldn't let the same thing go for Jake. Not to him, not like they did to her. Gaining every ounce of confidence he had, she spoke, "Mr. President, sir? With all due respect, I don't know what happened in there but...Jake is a person, not something to be used because of who he is. He's been through a lot, you need to remember that." Sherry internally gasped. _'_ _Crap. Why did I do that? This is so not going to look good_ _…'_

Calvin took a step back, looking somewhat impressed at her outburst. Still smiling as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret, Agent Birkin. Rest assure, I won't forget who he is." With a final nod, he continued his way out with where some other people waiting for him.

Chris was still shocked about Sherry's comment to the president. _'_ _Geez, I_ _'_ _m not sure where that came from. I_ _'_ _m sure both Leon and Claire would be standing here proud, saying she got that from them._ _'_ Putting his arm around Sherry, he lead her out, "Come on, I'll drop you off. And let me know about dinner soon, I'd have to tell Jill."

"Thank you, Chris. I'll love to come. I hope Jake's up for it, I'll let you know."

Chris smiled softly at her. "Alright. Let's get going."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Thank you, Chris! I'll see you later!" Sherry quickly thanked him as she rushed out of the car, pacing herself faster each step she took. She just needed to get to Jake, that's all that mattered. He wouldn't ignore her like that without some kind of validation. Then again, it's been months since she's seen him. Maybe there's more going on then she thought.

' _More of a reason to pick up the pace.'_

Rushing inside the building, Sherry knew her way around the wing. Dashing through the sharp corners, it wasn't long before she found Leon waiting in a hallway. Rushing up to him, Sherry caught her breath before quickly asking, "Hey! How is he?"

"Oh, he's a real fucking treat right now. If I could punch him in the face, I would." Leon crossed his arms, leaning against the white cinderblock wall. Finally letting out a sigh, his stature eased back as he looked back at Sherry. "Did you get his updated schedule?"

"Here it is," Sherry handed Leon the file, stepping closer to the door across from him. Peeking through the small window she turned back to him. "Is he alright? Maybe I should talk to him."

Leon's focus shifted to the folder, mindlessly flipping through the papers. "If you want, sure. You were his partner, you would know how to handle his shit. Wait, Sherry, is this what Chris gave you?"

"Yes, it is." Sherry said slowly, wondering what could have caught Leon's attention. "Why? Is there a mistake?"

Closing the folder, Leon shook his head as he took out his phone. "No, I guess not. Just looks like they got him on an earlier flight or something. At a private airport? I'll be outside but if he's a problem, I'll handle him."

' _Different airport and leaving time? It could be nothing, but it_ _'_ _s still is pretty strange._ _'_ "He won't be," Sherry said with a reassuring smile. She knew Jake, he would never be a problem for her. "I'll talk to him."

After Leon left, Sherry took a moment of hesitation. She began to question whether or not she really should be talking to him. After all, there had to be a reason they didn't speak for all those months. Regardless, Jake needed to clear his head and she was one he would probably talk to. Carefully opening the door, Sherry peeked her head. Luckily, Jake was alone. Sitting with a large IV sticked in him, his eyes darted from the floor right back up to door. "It's just me."

His eyes shot right back to the floor, shifting his position so he could turn his entire body away from the entrance. "I'm fine. You don't have to watch me, I already told Kennedy that."

"I'm not here to watch you. I want to talk to you...If that's okay?"

Sherry took a step in the room, closing the door behind her. Taking his silence as his answer, she approached Jake. Leaning against one of the counters not too far from him, she looked over at him. Her voice cracking as she spoke, "I'm...I'm sorry about whatever happened in there. I know they can be obnoxious jerks- just don't let whatever they say get to you."

"I really don't want to talk about that, Sherry." Jake answered quickly, his tone blunt as he quickly dismissed her. "If you wanna talk, fine, but pick something else to talk about."

Sherry was taken back. Usually if she'd open a window for him to talk, he'd at least say what was bothering him. _'_ _What has holding him back? What is he hiding from me? I know it_ _'_ _s been so long but, doesn_ _'_ _t he trust me? I mean, I told off the freakin_ _'_ _president for him!_ _'_ Straightening her posture, she crossed her arms as her eyes locked onto his. "Okay, then. What have you been doing these past six months? Without a word from you since?"

Jake cringed at her words. He knew she was being honest, and it was true - he made the choice to cut her out of his affairs. But, now, thinking about what that meant to her? ' _Well, what did you expect? Honestly, she waited a lot longer to ask that than I originally thought._ _'_ Jake turned his head away, dropping it down to the ground. "I was doing what I thought was right. I was trying to make amends for all the shit my father has done."

Sherry let his words sit for a moment. She didn't know what he meant, but if it was anything like their last conversation in person - she had to just trust in what he says. _'_ _He still feels guilty. I wish he_ _'_ _d open up to me about it - I was so worried about him, I thought something happened to him. Maybe, space is still what he needs. Even from me._ _'_ "Jake, it's...It's alright. Im sure what you're doing is making a difference, more than what your father has ever done. I...I always believed in you, and you need to know that you never will be him."

"Yeah, well, if I just sit back and do nothing then I'm just as bad as he was." Jake responded hastily, his eyes peering up at the wall- away from her. He couldn't bear to see the look she was probably giving him. Thinking about how she felt about him leaving, without talking to her. Did it hurt her as much as it did him? It didn't matter now, not after all this. _'_ _Just talk to her...No, no, this is what_ _'_ _s best. They can_ _'_ _t use her if we aren_ _'_ _t close. She_ _'_ _ll be safe, away from me._ _'_

"Jake," Sherry took a deep breath, before continuing softly. "I don't know what they said to you in there but whatever it was, let me help you. If they did something or said something offensive, I can-!"

"You wanna help? Just stop." Jake spat, snapping his head toward her as he gestured to his IV. "Ugh, how long is this going to take? This is fucking ridiculous."

"Jake, please, stop pushing me away and just let me help-!" He was angry, and she was rising to it. This shouldn't be happening. Maybe he didn't mean it. Then why did his words still hurt? Maybe it has been too long, perhaps time did separate the two of them. Yet, that didn't stop Sherry from carefully moving a bit closer to him. _'_ _Jake, I want you to know how much I care - how much I want to be here, with you. But if this is what he wants, maybe it_ _'_ _s for the best, in the end._ _'_ "I'm sorry. Look, I...I understand. Leon's right outside so, just...Report to him when you're done. I'll go."

It wasn't until Sherry turned her back to leave that Jake picked his head up. She was a few short steps away from walking away - maybe for good. _'_ _This is what needs to happen...Then why do I feel so horrible?_ _'_ She grabbed the handle, beginning to turn it. It was impulsive, but he quickly protested. "Wait," Sherry halted in her tracks, turning to face him. Jake softly spoke, "I'm sorry for being a dick. I just - just have a lot on my mind right now. I don't want to talk about it yet. But, when I do, you'll be the first I want to talk to."

"Okay." Sherry couldn't fight a small smile as she let go of the door, turning back to him. This was a step, or a sign of some sort. _'_ _Any step is good enough for me. I wish he_ _'_ _d tell me, but, if he needs me, I can_ _'_ _t leave him._ _'_

"Okay." Jake returned the smile before looking back at his IV. Frustrated, he rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "So, do you know if this is almost done?"

"Let me take a look," Sherry walked over toward him, carefully looking at the bag as it steadily filled. "You're almost there. But, knowing these guys, they always take extra. Or, really, a lot extra. Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"Do you think they took enough?"

"Yeah," Sherry shrugged her shoulders. "I think that's plenty. But, again, that's my opinion. Why?"

A sly smirk stretched across his face as he quickly yanked the needle out. "I think these assholes have taken more than enough of my time. I think it's time we get out of here."

"Jake!" Sherry's eyes widened, rushing back to his side, unsure of what to even do. "What are you doing? You can't do that! They're going to be-!"

"Honestly? I don't care." Jake jumped to his feet as he carefully opened the door. Peeking his head out, looking both ways, he turned back to her. Holding out his hand, Jake smiled slightly. "You coming?"

Sherry knew this wasn't right; and, now that she's involved, it definitely doesn't make things better. But seeing Jake in front of her, reaching out, made Sherry's heart skip a beat. Once their eyes met, nothing mattered. She didn't care what could happen, she just wanted to be with him.

Hesitantly peaking her head out of the door beside him, she smiled. "I know a shortcut! This way!" Grabbing his hand, she yanked him out the door. Dashing down the hallway, they ran toward the nearest exit.

Once they were outside, she quickly closed the door behind her. The rush of brisk, cool, air hit them. But that didn't matter to her. Sherry, though still catching her breath, laughed as she looked back up at him. "You have no idea how long I wanted to run out of there!" As quickly as her happiness came, her face softened as she grew worried. "Maybe we should go back…"

Jake took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling more relaxed than he've felt the whole day. With everything happening, he felt like he was suffocating. But being here, with Sherry, feeling like this - he didn't want to let that go yet. "Well, we are already in trouble. Might as well stay that way. What do you wanna do?"

' _Anything._ _'_ Sherry desperately thought as the cold made her shiver. As snow steadily began to fall, she quickly looked back to him. "My apartment is a few blocks away, if you want to go somewhere...warm?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun to me." Jake quickly responded, as he began to walk toward the sidewalk. He'd blame the cold, but he just wanted to spend time with her. "So, which way supergirl?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Here we are!" Sherry lead Jake into her apartment. It was pretty decent size even by Jake's standards. To him, it was something straight out of a magazine. Open-concept kitchen, a small living area, simple furniture - it was neat, clean, and organized.

Sherry's voice broke his thoughts, placing her bag down on the table and walking into her kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything? Are you cold? I thought I left the heat on or something." _'_ _It_ _'_ _s just Jake- why am I so nervous about him being here?_ _'_

Jake whistled, still in awe of her apartment. "This is a nice place. Definitely better than what I was living in." Jake shivered, sitting down on her couch, he grabbed the blanket that laid over the couch and wrapped himself with it. "But could I have some tea? That might warm me up a bit. Next time, you guys should tell me what the temperature is so I can pack accordingly"

"Sure! And sorry for the miscommunication, I'll make sure next time we'll make you fully aware of the weather" Sherry focused on brewing the tea, her mind wandering from the silence. _'_ _It_ _'_ _s strange. I never thought we_ _'_ _d be like this. For a while, I didn_ _'_ _t even know when I_ _'_ _d ever see him again. now, here he is, and I have no idea what to say to him. I don_ _'_ _t want to push him too much again._ _'_

Walking in behind her, Jake leaned against her fridge as he watched her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, that's alright!" Sherry smiled reassuringly. "You can make yourself at home! Anything you need, just let me know, okay?"

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He briefly imagined what his life would be like if it was normal. Hell, would this be what they'd be like? Living the cookie-cutter life, sharing their day over tea. But he wasn't normal. She wasn't normal. Hell, they probably would never have even met if they were normal. _'_ _Stop staring, if she catches you then you_ _'_ _re gonna look like an idiot._ _'_ "Okay," Jake began heading back into the living room when something caught his eye. Hanging on her wall were photos of Sherry, Leon, and another woman, he assumed to be Claire. Sherry leaned out of the kitchen to see what caught his attention, smiling to herself when she saw the photo.

"Those were taken from my old room, back when I lived on the government base. There weren't many opportunities when I was younger for Claire, Leon, and I to have a picture together. I had to ask one of the doctors to do it for me. It's one of my favorites."

Looking closer at the photo, Jake smiled at the younger Sherry. "You look cute. Leon looks exactly the same just younger looking. You said this is Claire? That's Redfield's sister? Woah, wouldn't have thought that."

Sherry laughed when the whistle of the kettle brought her attention back to the kitchen. She quickly prepared the tea then handing it to Jake. "Yeah, don't say that to her. She's gotten that enough every time she goes to the BSAA. She's great though, I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her tonight!"

"Meet her tonight?" Jake asked confusingly. "Is something going on?"

' _Crap. Did I forget to tell him?_ _'_ Sherry bit her lip. "Uhm...Chris invited us to his house for dinner tonight - just to, you know, hang out? I figured it'd be okay, I'm sorry I should have checked in with you."

Grimacing, Jake took a sip of his tea. _'_ _Oh, that_ _'_ _s fucking great. Fucking Redfield. He_ _'_ _s one of the last people I want to see. But if this is the last time I can hang out with Sherry...I guess I_ _'_ _ll suck it up. Can_ _'_ _t promise her I won_ _'_ _t punch him in the face, though._ _'_ "Yeah, alright."

Sherry appreciated him at least giving Chris a chance, even though he most likely wasn't fond of the idea. _'_ _He_ _'_ _s been so distant - maybe he just isn_ _'_ _t used to us being together again._ _'_ "Maybe, if you want, afterward we can go to one of the bars nearby? I know a really fun place! It's okay, though, we can just- I mean...you can do whatever you want!"

' _I_ _'_ _m sure that won_ _'_ _t be on my_ _"_ _schedule_ _"_ _but fuck it._ ' Smiling at her, he chuckled, "Sherry, you don't have to convince me to go to a bar with you. I'm there. I'd definitely need it after that dinner."

"Okay! It'll be fun to go together- wait, well, not like together 'together' but like with you, I mean, we never did it before not like we ever really had a chance before!" Sherry grimaced. ' _God, since when did I start babbling? I mean, I shouldn_ _'_ _t be, it_ _'_ _s just Jake. But, I don_ _'_ _t want him thinking I_ _'_ _m putting ideas in his head, or pressuring him to hang out with me. Maybe this is a bad idea_ _…'_

Putting the tea down on the table nearby, Jake put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down at her. Softly, he reassured, "Sherry, it's just me. You don't have to be nervous."

"I'm sorry, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm good now."

There were standing so close to each other, neither knew who started to lean in first. It felt like they were being drawn to each other, like it wasn't even a second thought. His arm slowly wrapping around her, she softly placed her hands on his firm chest leaning into him more. Suddenly, Jake froze. He heard footsteps racing down the hall. Jerking his head up, he instinctively pushed Sherry behind him.

"Jake?" Sherry exclaimed, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

' _Oh, shit. What have I done?_ _'_ A loud bang on the door knocked Jake from his thoughts, his arm still pushing further Sherry behind him. How could they have found him here? Did they follow him here?

"Sherry! Let me in!"

"Leon?!" Scurrying around Jake, Sherry quickly rushed to the door. She barely opened the door before Leon stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him. When he whipped around, she could see he looked furious.

"What the fuck?! Are you two serious?"

Sherry's mouth opened, slowly putting the pieces together. _'_ _Oh no, the hospital. We ran out, we just left in the middle of them extracting blood to make a cure._ _'_ "Leon, I'm so so sorry, I should have told you what-!"

Raising his voice, Leon looked at Jake then back at Sherry. "Not only could you two have gotten in trouble, I could have been. You're lucky I can think quick on my feet and explain to the doctors why you two left without a word all pretending that I knew what the fuck was going on."

Stepping in front of Sherry, Jake countered, "Look, this was my idea. I made Sherry do this, so I'll take the heat for this. Not her."

"It's fine," Leon groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I already took care of it. But, come on, Jake. Let's go."

Sherry couldn't help but feel so guilty. Leon has gone above and beyond for her already. The fact he had to cover for her mistake made her feel even worse. "Wait, Leon, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, you shouldn't take it out on him. Let me take the blame for this, he doesn't have to leave-!"

"I'm not gonna take him out to the backyard and shoot him. I'm just bringing Jake to my place, since he's staying there tonight. Besides," Leon turned his gaze back onto Jake. "You have to get ready for dinner tonight. Claire told me, so I'm assuming you told him, Sherry?"

' _Jake_ _'_ _s staying with Leon? Oh. Right. Of course._ _'_ "Yeah, I told him."

'Well, guess our plans are cancelled.' Jake shrugged, tossing the blanket back on Sherry's couch. He gave her a sad smile before turning away. "Alright, I'm coming."

Leon watched as Jake brushed past him. Turning to Sherry, he asked, "Do you need me to give you a ride tonight? Or did you want to go with Claire?"

Sherry couldn't keep her eyes off of Jake, how sad he looked. Quickly realizing Leon's gaze, she turned back to him. "Hm? Oh, Claire can pick me up. Thank you."

With a quick nod, Leon gave Sherry a hug. "Alright, I'll see you tonight."

Jake waited for Leon to walk out of the room before taking a step towards Sherry. "Thanks for the tea. Sorry I got you in trouble. But, I guess I'll see you tonight."

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. Pulling out his phone, the small screen lit 'Unknown'. Lifting up his phone to show Sherry, he shrugged. Stepping away from Sherry, he went out into the hallway. Leon was already waiting near the end of the hallway when Jake swiped open his phone. "Hello?"

" _Strike one, Mr. Muller. I_ _'_ _ll let this one slide, but don_ _'_ _t test me."_

The President? And with a click, the call ended. Jake tightened his jaw, bringing the phone back down, fighting every urge to not just snap it in half. _'_ _Some private secure line Hunnigan called from_ _'_ _._ Instead, he looked back at Sherry waiting outside her door. Giving her a quick wave, he began walking down the hall to meet Leon. His mind, and gut, contemplating what he just signed up for.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Jill happily said to Sherry and Claire before she sipped her wine. The three of them stood around the edge of the living room, closer to where the dining room was. Chris and Jill's house was elaborate to say the least. It was a little oversized for it being just them but it gave them an excuse to have parties more often and had more places for people to crash.

"I'm happy we were able to do this with everyone." Sherry said in between sips. Her black jeans complimented her maroon sweater well with a simple gold necklace around her neck. Her attention wasn't toward the current conversation. Not that she didn't like talking to Claire and Jill but she kept shifting her gaze to Jake, who was sitting by himself on a couch staring at the fireplace. _'_ _I hope he_ _'_ _s doing okay_ _'_ _._

"Well, he seems to be adjusting well." Claire nudged Sherry with her shoulder carefully. She was wearing white shirt and did not want to risk slipping anything onto it. "But I must say, Leon and Chris weren't kidding when they said he looks like Wesker. There is no doubt that he is his son." Claire turned towards Jill, "What do you think?"

"I would be lying if I said he didn't look like Wesker. I haven't had the chance to really speak with him other than hello but he seems like a nice kid." Jill said pensively. Looking at Jake right now, all she could see is Wesker and she still hasn't decided how she feels about that. Chris prepared her for this, but she insisted that she would be fine - maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she thought.

"I've got to say, Sherry," Claire said with a mischievous smile, "you haven't stopped looking at him for most of the time we've been standing here. He's not gonna disappear on you." Claire then let out a gasp. "Oh wait, maybe he will since you two pulled a disappearing act earlier today. Jill," Claire said in a low, dramatic voice, "did you hear what our little Sherry did?!."

Jill dramatically place one hand over her forehead, "Oh, I did! The scandal! The story has spread around like wildfire."

"It's not that bad!" Sherry blushed as Claire and Jill tried to contain their laughter. She wasn't really surprise she was getting shit from them, they are like her older sisters who spring at any chance to poke fun. "We just left a few minutes early without permission. What's the harm in that?"

Claire looked at Sherry and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, of course. I think it's cute." Claire leaned in a lightly pinched Sherry's cheek.

Jill then laughed and playfully tapped Sherry's arm. "We're just teasing you! It's about time you had your rebellious teenager streak. Yours is just a few years late."

Sherry rolled her eyes as she set her glass down on the table nearest to them, "I'm going to check on Jake before dinner." As she walked away she turned back around and saw both girls waving at her. "Have fun! You know where the back door is!" Jill shouted as Claire laughed next to her.

Sherry put her head down and walked as fast as should could towards Jake. He was still staring at the fire, empty glass in hand. He definitely cleaned up well, in black pants and grey sweater that you can see the black button down shirt he had on underneath. She smiled to herself before plopping herself down next to him. "Hey! How's it going?"

A smile rose to his face before he looked away from the fireplace and towards her. "Just watching the fire. It's somehow very relaxing. I think it's cause it reminds me of the fireplace in that cabin we were in back in Edonia. You know, before that avalanche came but this fireplace is definitely nicer." She smiled back at him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It kinda reminds me of that too."

Jake gently lifted up his arm and moved it around her. Sherry smiled to herself as she moved in closer. It felt natural, as they inched a bit closer together. It didn't feel weird, or as strange as Sherry thought it would be. It was nice, and it just felt right. "So," she started, "did you talk to Leon or Chris at all?"

She felt him shrug his shoulders as Jake let out a deep sigh. "I spoke to Leon for a bit but after spending the rest of the day with him you'd be surprised to know that we ran out of general topics to talk about. We could only talk about the weather so many times before it got redundant. So we made small talk here but once Redfield came over, I excused myself."

Sherry nodded. For a minute she totally forgot about Chris and Jake's huge outburst in the underwater facility about his father. They didn't really have a chance to talk about what happened, or even about Chris. Sherry worried if she was pushing him too quick. Trying to relieve the tension, Sherry offered, "You know, Jill told me that Chris would be willing to talk to you about that whenever you're ready."

Jake tensed up and she felt him shake his head. "Yeah, well, definitely not ready to talk to him." Sherry slightly nodded, with that, they both just stared into the fire.

Neither of them knew how long that sat like that until Jill shouted out that dinner was ready. Reluctantly moving from their comfortable position, Jake and Sherry started heading towards the dining room. Sherry walked in ahead of Jake, making her way to the area of the table Leon and Claire were claiming for themselves. Before Jake could enter the dining room, he felt someone grab tightly onto his elbow holding him back. Instinctively, Jake threw his arm up and pushed is back. He felt his elbow connect and the grip on his arm loosened. He ripped his arm out of the person's grip and quickly turned around to face his attacker. Only it wasn't an attacker - it was one of his hosts, Chris Redfield. Jake huffed and lowered his stance only slightly. "What do you want?"

Chris looked around to check that Sherry and the others already entered the dining room. "Can we talk for a minute? Privately?" Gesturing to his right, there was a room with its door slightly ajar. "I'm just asking for a minute."

Jake crossed his arms, not budging. "Oh? So you just wanna kill me now? Don't wanna play into this long elaborate plot to have me killed but make it look like an accident? A martyr for the cause?"

Chris shook his head and stepped closer to Jake. "I just want a chance to explain that -"

"Explain?!" Jake threw his hand out and took a step closer. "You want to explain? Explain how you assholes backed me into a corner? Explain how you allowed them to threaten Sherry's life? Explain -" Without so much as a warning, Chris grabbed firmly onto Jake's arm and shoved him into the room next to him. Jake recovered from the shove quickly, taking in his surroundings to realized that this must be Chris and Jill's study - due to the fact there we pictures of both of them in various uniforms, either together or separate. Jake whirled around as Chris slammed the door behind him, locking it with a click. Chris shot a finger towards Jake. "Listen to me! I know you think you have some right to be pissed off at me your entire life but you need to just put that aside for right now and listen to what I have to tell you."

Jake let out a forced laugh then walked straight into Chris' face. "You know what? Fuck you and fuck what you have to say. I already heard all you had to say in that room, or as a matter fact, the lack of what you had to say. You think you're some kind of big shot and that you know everything and whatever you think is the only way to think. Well, to me, this looks like you fuckers talked about it and decided that it was too hard or risky to have another Wesker walking around. One was bad enough, now there's another that could be immune to even more viruses? We killed one, but we really should make the other one look like an accident. Make him die for the right cause."

Chris stood completely stilled, his fists tightening at his side. "What I said to you in that facility months ago is still what I believe. That the fate of the world depends on your survival. But there are a lot more pieces in this game than you and me. In order for us to both walk out of this alive, we need to work together. You hate me? Fine. I can accept that. But you need to work with me and hear me out."

Jake took a few deep breaths. _'_ _Fuck it._ ' Taking a step back, he crossed his arms again. "Fine, what do you wanna say."

For a second, he could see a surprised look form on Chris' face but his expression quickly changed to serious. "There is evidence to support that the President is working with or for Neo-Umbrella. I think they want you and they needed a way to lure you away and into their trap." Chris faltered for a moment but then regained himself. "I don't know what they were saying about Piers is true or if it's just something else they are dangling over my head to keep me in check. The first time I heard about this and asked too many questioned they suggested that Jill be put back on active duty to investigate this. And I...I won't do that to her. But what I do know is that they aren't gonna try and kill you Jake. They are gonna help you become an even worse monster than your father ever was or they'll kill you trying."

Jake tensed up, he felt like the world was slowing beginning to close in on him. ' _They are gonna make me the one thing I fear I would become. They were behind the creation of the C-Virus, they were gonna turn me into one of those things...or worse. Oh god, it_ _'_ _ll definitely be worse._ _'_ Jake looked down and took a deep breath then looked back at Chris. "If there is so much at stake for you, why are you warning me?"

"Because I want to help you." Chris turned around and unlocked one of his drawers for his desk, pulling out a much of files and photos of the President and Director Monroe. "I'm telling you this so you would be more aware of your surroundings on the mission. I can't go there with you physically but I can make sure I'm with the President. Hell, I can even pull Kennedy into this since he has closer access to the President's office than I do. I can get messages out to you, try and tip you off into what's going on. And if something happens, I want you to know that I would be doing everything in my power to get you out. Even if that means going there myself."

Jake took a step closer to the desk and reached for the photos. Mostly the President is in them, all showing him with a group of people wearing the same exact ring from before. Jake dropped the photo and walked to the other side of the room. ' _They want to use me as their own personal science experiment. That_ _'_ _s all I am to these people. Not a person, but an opportunity to get on top._ _'_ With a sigh, Jake turned back around. "Alright, so what happens if your plan works? Me and your partner, who actually is somehow alive, walk out of this blowing everything up in our wake? What makes you even think that's a possibility? You know as well as I do that this is a one way mission."

"That is a very slim possibility, but i've seen you survive worse odds. Like climbing onto a rope dangling from a flying helicopter to shoot the pilot right in the face and getting off without a scratch. But...I do believe there is a high chance that Piers is alive."

Jake gave Chris a confused look, "How? You said he didn't make it out before the explosion. An explosion underwater mind you."

Chris looked like he was battling with himself, like he was trying to decide to say something or not. He let out a sigh. "Because he injected himself with the C-Virus." Jake took a step back. "He saved my life, he's the reason we were finally able to kill that thing. And Leon told me how Simmons turned, Piers was not like that. He stayed himself. He fought the virus. I...I didn't say that in my brief. I wanted to protect him and not be given the credit he deserved. He chose to stay behind, partially because I think he didn't want to be locked up by the government. But if he is alive...he's locked up anyway. He saved my life more times than I can count. I owe this to him." The fierce look in Chris' eyes showed to Jake he definitely wasn't lying. And if Chris succeeded with this, he would not only save one life but two.

Jake was still reeling in the fact that Piers injected himself with the virus. He'd not given the puppy so much credit. _'_ _Hell, I injected myself but I had no idea what was. Him having full knowledge of what it was...that takes balls._ _'_

"So," Chris broke the silence, "I have hope you'll both make it through."

Jake lets out a small laugh, "Yeah well that makes one of us." Jake walked over to the door and started to unlock it.

"Wait!" Jake looks up to see Chris riffling through the same drawer as before only to pull out a small black flip phone. He reached it out for Jake. "Here take this. Any information that I find out, I'll forward to you on this. This is how I'll let you know if I see something but if you see something just text the number programmed into the speed dial."

Jake stared down at the phone. _'_ _He truly wants to help me. Maybe if I live through this, I can give him another chance since he_ _'_ _s seem to give me another one._ _'_ Jake reached out and snatched the phone, quickly examining it before shoving it into his pocket. "You know, this doesn't make everything else go away."

Chris nodded to him "I know. And I'm ready to answer any questions you would want to about your father. Sherry would be another one to ask too - she'd know him better from before his crazy days.'

Jake nodded and reached for the handle again, turning it slightly before hearing Chris speak up again. "For a minute there earlier, I thought you were gonna punch me."

Jake chuckled and turned towards Chris as he opened the door, "So did I."

Without another word, Jake stepped out of the room. _'_ _I need to get out of this house. I need air._ _'_ Jake power walked to the front door and ran outside. He didn't have his bike, he couldn't leave. He walked over to the lawn and just sat down. He was only there a few moments when he heard someone else come outside.

"Jake?! What are you doing out here?" Jake looked over to see Sherry walking over to him, holding his jacket in her hands. Jake sprang up and started walking in the opposite direction. "Go back inside, Sherry."

Sherry quickens her pace until she is directly in front of Jake, cutting him off of his path. She folded the jacket over her arms and held her ground. "Not until I know what is going on with you today. First, it was the outburst at the DSO building and now you storm out of Chris and Jill's house? What's wrong?"

Frustrated, Jake threw his hands up. He was so sick of this place, of the assholes who think they can just use him for their own game. "Does it really even matter? Nothing here matters."

Sherry shook her head defiantly. "You know what? Something has been bothering you this entire day and I've waited for you to just tell me. We're partners. Whatever is wrong we can work pass it. You just need to let me in, and let me help you."

"Did you think that, with us being who we are, that things would have ever ended good for either of us? You're the daughter of some mad scientist and I'm the son of a fucking nutjob who thought he was a fucking god." Jake gestured between them. "The only difference is you don't see it. We are both just fucking toys to these people. So what's the fucking point of it all?"

Jake saw the fury rise in Sherry's eyes. He should have known better, especially after what she said to him the cabin so long ago. Sherry spat, "After everything you did for the world? And what you are continuing to do out there? You're trying, Jake, and that's already more than what your father ever did. You'll never be like him. You're the only one who's holding you back from that. And you know what? No, I don't know if it's going to end up good for either of us. But, I'm going to decide my own fate. I can't change what happened, and neither can you. You can't change who your father is, but you can change what you do about it. I...I just wish you can see that."

"You're not getting it." Jake chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "There's not a high life expectancy for people like me. I'm either used for a cause, killed, or become the monster everyone wants me to be. Jesus, why are you even still talking to me? Don't you get it? This isn't going to end well for me. I don't have a Leon or a Claire to protect me."

"You are here!" Sherry exclaimed, her voice cracking as she fought her own emotions. "And I care about you, Jake. And you're so much more than what you think. Whether you like it or not, whether it doesn't end well for you or me, or whatever the hell happens to us - I care about you. I am here. I want to be there for you. And, if that's not what you want, that's okay, because I'll still be here for you. If you want to go back, leave, and never come back - that's okay. You just...you need to know that I'll be here. And that, I will always be there when you need me. Isn't that enough?" Sherry embarrassingly hung her head, still clinging to his jacket. Shaking her head, she shoved his jacket into his hand and began rushing back into the house. "I'm sorry - just forget it!"

Jake quickly chased after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "I care about you too, Sherry. It...It scares me how much I care. I don't care in the end what happens to me. All this time, you had a low profile life. Then I come along, making a huge target for myself. And I don't care about the size of my target. I was a merc, I'm used to it. But what kills me, is that my target was so big it has put you back on people's radars. And I know that there will come a day that something happens to you because of me and I won't be there to stop it. I can't live with that."

Lowering her guard, Sherry held Jake's arm. "You can't control what happens as much as I can. I made my choices. I knew what accepting Simmon's offer into DSO meant. I knew what putting myself out there would bring. I can take care of myself. I mean," Sherry forced a laugh as she shrugged. "I kind of thought 'Supergirl' was a nice ego boost to help that. And even if we were together, you...you don't have to be worried anymore."

"I would be worried. I went away to fight BOWs but...but also to protect you from me." Jake cringed at his own words, "From what other people might do to get to me."

"Is...is this why you stopped talking to me?" Sherry carefully asked. "I don't want you to go through what I did alone...I want to be there for you."

Jake held her hand, smirking to her. Simply, he said, "Then let's go."

"Go?" Sherry echoed confusingly. "Go where?"

"Anywhere. Bar. Your place. I don't care."

Sherry hesitantly turned back to Chris' house. She hated running out like this, especially without even saying anything...again. _'_ _I hope they_ _'_ _ll understand. After all, Jake_ _'_ _s leaving tomorrow._ _'_ "Okay. How about a drink?"

"Sounds like my kind of evening."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So," Jake took another swig from the bottle of rum before laughing. "I was just in my sweatpants with these two huge fucking BOW's on my ass. What fucking luck did I have that I would go out for a run and literally run right into those assholes."

Sherry playfully snatched the bottle from Jake. Taking another swig, she felt her face scrunch up as she fought to keep it down. Clearing her throat, trying to handle her own drink, she handed it back to him. "Sounds like your kind of luck. You out ran them, I'm sure?"

"Well, after I killed them, yeah I out ran them." Jake gulped another. Glancing down at the bottle in his hand, he mused, "So, how much of this would we have to drink before we feel drunk? I mean, I used to get drunk before but after the C-Virus injection I'm having trouble."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sherry shrugged. "I don't usually drink much but - I guess my G-Virus isn't as quick to tolerance as yours, huh?"

"Hm, I guess not. Or my tolerance has just done way up." Placing the bottle back on the coffee table, Jake leaned back against the sofa couch. Leaning his head back he stared up at the ceiling. "But this is the closest to drunk I've felt." Jake wasn't sure if it was the just the alcohol or the alcohol with Sherry's presence.

"Uhm," Sitting up, Sherry scooted a bit closer to him. It was still strange seeing him this way, this relaxed. Is this what it would have been like if they met like normal people do? Then again, when has her life ever been normal. Clearing her throat, she perked up, "We can do something else if you want!"

"No, this is good. I really don't have that refined of tastes, anyway." Jake shook his head, picking his head up. Feeling the buzzing of his phone, he reached into his jacket pocket. The small light shined, _'_ _2 Missed Calls (Unknown). 2 New Voicemails (Unknown)_ _'_. Shaking his head slightly, he slide it back in the coat, turning his attention back to Sherry. "So, I'm assuming the others know we ditched. I'm surprised they haven't broken down your door yet."

' _Me too. I wonder how Claire convinced Leon_ _ **not**_ _to._ _'_ Sherry always saw Leon as a father figure; he was always there, supporting her through the way. Although she didn't see him as much as Claire growing up, whenever he did visit her - it was some of the best moments in her life. Much of who she is today is because of the two of them. She knew her adjusting to the 'real world' was difficult for him, especially when she began her training in DSO. Then seeing her in China, unexpectedly. The painful shock in his eyes when he recognize her in the middle of the chaos, Jake protectively stepping in when things got heated - Leon's always looked out what's best for her.

"Oh, crap!" Sherry frantically reached for her phone, gasping at the time shining on her phone. _'_ _1:17AM_ _'_ _?_ _When did it get so late? Were we up talking that long? Speaking of Leon being protective_ _…'_ "He's going to kill me. You were supposed to be at his apartment-!"

"Oh," Jake took another shot from the bottle. "Right. I forgot you wanted me to stay there."

"No!" Sherry bit her tongue. Of course she didn't want him to leave - this was the most time they've ever spent together, no guns blazing, no chases. Just him, and her. But this was temporary, hell even their entire relationship began on a temporary basis. She had a job to do, he had his reward. But that didn't mean she didn't want him walking out of her life, again. _'_ _He has to go. There_ _'_ _s no way he can stay. Then why can_ _'_ _t I stand the idea of him walking away?_ _'_ "I mean, I'm sorry, no I...I enjoyed this. I just don't want you to go."

"Then tell me to stay." Jake spoke so softly, it sounded so simple. Like it was the easiest thing. It felt like the entire world froze, as his gaze locked onto hers. "If you don't want me to stay, I'll go."

She felt the lump in her throat, her heartbeat beating in her ears. She's never seen him so vulnerable; looking right through her. After going through hell and back with her, he's still waiting for her orders. Her voice cracked, "I know there's not much time, and...and I...I want you to stay."

Everything grew still. Even the air around them, their eyes never shifting from one another. Jake caressed her cheek, gently touching her skin. She just looked so beautiful, he carefully leaned in closer to her. As he inched closer to her, he suddenly flinched back slightly. _'_ _Oh, God, what the hell am I doing? This is the exact opposite of what I should be doing. Maybe she doesn_ _'_ _t want this. This is crazy, what am I thinking?_ _'_ Jake slowly drew his hand away, shifting his gaze down. Suddenly Sherry was way closer to him than she was before, and in a smooth, swift, motion- she gently kissed him. Just a small, innocent peck, that sent chills down his spine. He's heard of fireworks going off when these things happen, but not like this. Not like women he's hooked up with for fun. No, this was different. Sherry was different. She mattered. And he'd be damned if he would lose this feeling.

Sherry slightly pulled away from him. _'_ _Did I really just do that? God, what am I thinking? What did I just do? Did he even want this?_ _'_ Sherry cursed herself for feeling so anxious about this. She could feel the lump in her throat, biting her lip to fight it back. How could she even do this? Jake was right. He can never run from who he is; it will always follow him, hunt him. He'll never be safe, not really. Not like how she was, sheltered in complete isolation. Odds are, they won't be like this in a really long time, or never. She refused to believe that, she had to. _'_ _Jake, you don_ _'_ _t deserve this life. You deserve to be happy, free. Not like me, not like what I dragged you through. How can I do this to him?_ _'_ Her voice cracked, "I'm so sorry, Jake, I'm sorry I-."

Jake cut her off, closing the distance between them with a kiss. A deep, passionate, and confident kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other, everything else seemed to fade away as they got lost within each other.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jake awoke in darkness, rubbing his temple, still exhausted from the evening. His arms were stretched over the bed, one draping over Sherry. Sherry was peacefully sleeping beside him. Smiling, he leaned in closer toward her. A low buzz echoed in the room, seeing a small light shining beside the bed. _'_ _Oh, right. Reality._ _'_ Careful to not wake Sherry, he slowly slide away from her. Reaching for his pants, he grabbed his phone out of the pocket. His two missed voicemails still pending, he slid his phone open and played the first message.

" _Jake, this is Leon. I_ _'_ _m not stupid. I know where you and Sherry are. That being said, I_ _'_ _m not paid enough to be your glorified babysitter. Just...please don_ _'_ _t do anything stupid. Otherwise, I will kick your ass. I_ _'_ _ll call you in a few hours to get you to the airport._ _"_ Jake smirked, figures that Leon would know what was up. Maybe it was a good thing he gave Leon his number earlier, he he didn't maybe he would have stormed back here like he did earlier. Sliding to the next message, his expression tensed. This time it wasn't Leon, but a familiar voice nonetheless.

" _You know, I think you are just doing this to piss me off._ _"_ The president's smooth voice said, _"_ _Maybe you think I_ _'_ _m all talk. I know exactly where you are, Mr. Muller, and there better not be any more trouble from you. Who knows? Maybe you can have a partner for your mission, after all._ _"_ Squeezing his phone tightly, he felt as if he could break the phone in his bare hands. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he checked the time. 3:30AM. _'_ _Fuck._ _'_ Jumping from the bed as quickly as he could without making a noise, he quietly began dressing.

It wasn't long before Sherry felt the cold, empty space beside her. Slightly picking her head up, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Making out a slender silhouette, Sherry confusingly called out, "Jake? Are you okay?"

Completely freezing in his track, he was already completely dressed. Sighing, he quietly spoke, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just forgot they put me on an earlier flight. I need to go." Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he turned toward her. "I...I didn't mean to wake you."

Rising from the bed, wrapping the sheets around herself, she leaned in close to him. Her gut knew something was wrong. Sherry carefully asked, "You...you mean you weren't going to?"

' _Fuck._ _'_ "I was going to...but after." Jake shook his head, even he knew he sounded completely stupid. _'_ _Great, now you seem like a dick. Nice._ _'_ He couldn't walk out like this, he at least could do this for her. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

' _He was going to leave? Just like that? Why didn_ _'_ _t he tell me about this flight before? How can he leave right now? What happens to us now?_ _'_ "Okay?" Sherry carefully followed. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to stay with Leon or Claire, after I leave."

"What? Why?" Sherry said defensively. "Jake, I've been living alone for a couple of years. It's honestly not a big deal if that's what you're-."

"Just please." Jake sounded a bit more desperate this time, his tone grew serious. "I can't tell you why, but I need you to stay with them. They'll help you stay safe."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Sherry cried, desperately grasping his hand. "What aren't you telling me? You know you can talk to me."

"No," His voice was definite. "I can't. Maybe you get it out of Redfield. I just need you to be safe even if it's the last choice I have. Can you just do this for me? Trust me?"

' _He_ _'_ _s shutting me out. After everything, after what we did_ _—_ _he_ _'_ _s just going to run out?_ _'_ This couldn't be happening. Anxiously gripping his arm, she held on tight. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this. "Jake, what are you talking about? What does Chris have to do with - wait, is this about what happened yesterday? You and I are a team. Whatever is going on, I don't care, I'm coming with you to the airport."

"No!" Jumping up, releasing himself from Sherry's grasp. He stood up, taking a few steps back. His voice grew grim, speaking so low it was almost a whisper. "I need you to do this for me. I can't leave without knowing you are staying with them."

Sherry shook her head frantically. There was no way she was just going to let this happen. Wrapping the blanket around herself tighter, she stood right in front of him. Looking right up at him, she shot back, "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on! What are you doing? Look, I don't care what it is. Let me come with you. We can face whatever this is together! It can be like before, who better to watch your back then me?"

"This is not the same, Sherry." Jake said indefinitely, locking his gaze on her. His voice remained firm, she had to get the message. Even if saying the words out loud hurt him too. "You can't help me. I can't even help me. You are not coming with me. And if you even think about it, I will stop you. You want to help? Talk to Redfield. There is nothing you can do for me out there. Here, you can."

Sherry couldn't fight the pain this time. She couldn't hold back the lump in her throat, as she pleaded, "So that's it? After everything. After tonight? You leave me in the dark, and expect me to just act like everything that happened was nothing?"

"Do you realize how hard this is for me? I don't want to leave here, leave you. But this is the best case scenario. You need to trust me. Please," Jake moved closer to her, reaching for her hand. Even in the darkness, she could feel how tense he was. Squeezing her hand, his voice was soft, "Please. Just trust me."

"Jake, you're scaring me. I do trust you I just...don't leave me behind. Please, let me come with you."

Jake wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. Holding her close, he promised, "Please. Just do this for me. I'll come back to you, I promise."

" _I want you to run. No matter what happens. Promise me._ _"_

" _Fine."_

For a moment, Sherry thought back to the last time she left him. Empty promises of seeing each other again, keeping in contact - all of that didn't matter, or at least, that's what she thought. She thought China, of how long she thought about him every day within her cell. It ate at her everyday, wondering if he was alright. Yet, even then, she trusted in him. _'_ _I don_ _'_ _t want him to leave_ _—_ _I can_ _'_ _t stand the idea of him going off on his own doing God knows what._ '

" _You promised!_ _"_

" _I lied._ _"_

Sherry returned the embrace, hugging him tightly. ' _I have to trust in him, no matter how much this hurts me. He will come back for me. Even if he won_ _'_ _t let me follow._ _'_ "Fine," she breathed, defeatingly. "I promise, I'll go."

Sherry got dressed and began packing her bag quickly and quietly. She texted Claire, asking if she could come over. With several messages inquiring why, all she cared about was the fact she can. Claire offered to pick her up, already worried about why she was texting her so early. Sherry knew explaining this would be hard enough - hell, she still had to get through saying goodbye.

Jake sat in the living room with his belongings, his eyes staring right through the floor. The two were silent for while, both lost in their own thoughts. Sherry felt guilty; this isn't how she wanted it to end. Not like this. Grabbing her belongings, she hesitantly returned back to the living room. Getting his own bag, he carefully approached her. Gently kissing her, a small smirk stretched across his face as he wrapped his arm around her. "We should definitely do this again though."

Sherry didn't want to smile, she didn't want to hide the fact that this was ripping her apart. But seeing him smirk, she couldn't help but smile back. Following him out of her apartment and down to the lobby, Jake was already calling Leon. "Leon? Hey, I'm heading out..Yeah, okay, I'll be at your place in 10 minutes. Bye."

Turning his attention back to her, they both paused for a moment. "I'll see you later, Supergirl."

Sherry placed her bag down, as she rushed into his arms. Hugging him, what she feared may be the last time. _'_ _No. He promised. He_ _'_ _ll come back, from whatever this is. He_ _'_ _s strong, and I trust him. He_ _'_ _ll be alright._ _'_ Kissing him, she carefully asked, "Come back soon?"

He hesitated. He cursed at himself for doing it, knowing Sherry picked up on it. Still, he offered a smile. "Yeah, I'll be back before you know it. You know me, I'm like a tank. I'll be back soon."

Jake turned and began walking out the door. He told himself not to look back, to not see her standing there helpless watching him walk out of her life again. He picked up his pace, waiting until he was far enough from her apartment to pause in his tracks. Hesitantly looking behind him, he felt almost relieved to not see her running out after him. _'_ _If she_ _'_ _s trusting me to come back. I_ _'_ _ll be damn sure to._ _'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Next time, stay at the party." Leon finally broke the awkward silence. It was a still silence from the moment Jake stepped into the car. After finally reaching the local airport, Leon figured he might as well be the one to do it. "If you guys would have, you would have witness a great game of scattergories."

Jake chuckled, shaking his head. "You know, not too upset I missed that."

Both stepped out of the car to see waiting not too far was a small jet about a mile down in the airfield. Walking together, Leon suddenly grabbed Jake's arm. "Jake, wait. I had a bad feeling about this. So I called Hunnigan and she said there is absolutely no record of this plane. Like according to airport documents no flights should even be taking off right now. I don't like this so I just wanted you to be careful." Jake was surprised at Leon's concern, maybe Kennedy was Agent Hero after all.

"I don't like it either." Jake agreed. "But I didn't have much a choice in the matter." Jake hesitated for a moment. _'_ _Should I tell him?_ _'_ After thinking about it, Jake made his decision. "I'm sure Chris found it just as strange." Leon looked at him, trying to figure out what that meant. Leon nodded once then let go of Jake's arm. "Alright, let's just keep going."

The walk the rest of the way was in silence and Jake just looking around the desolate airport. They slowly approached the small white jet that had two security guards standing on either side of the small set of stairs that let into the jet. Before they got into hearing shot of the guards, Jake whirled around and stepped in front of Leon. He stuck his hand out for Leon who took it without hesitating. In a low voice Jake muttered, "Watch out for Sherry, okay?"

Leon gave Jake a very confused look before taking a cautious look around the airfield again. "Alright."

"Alright." Jake said louder as he turned around and walked toward the jet. "I can take it from here, Cover Girl." Without so much as a glance behind, Jake strolled up to the jet and walked onto it. He has just turned into the body of the jet when he heard the door close behind him. _'_ _No turning back now._ _'_ For how small the jet was, it was very elaborate. With a bar at the opposite end of the aircraft and rows of couches on either side. There were two rows of leather seats towards the front of the plane that were probably to be used for take-off. One of the couches was occupied by Keith Monroe. He had a glass in his hand and when he saw Jake enter, he took a quick look at his watch.

"Hm...you're slightly early." Keith admitted impressively. "I guess that means you are ready to cooperate?" Jake gritted his teeth, fighting with himself to hold back. He needed them to think he was giving in, to think he was being submissive to their wishes. He was gonna get out of this. He was gonna see Sherry again. And when he was done with this, he would expose them all. If he was going down he would drag all of them down with him. Jake quickly moved down and sat directly across from Keith.

"Let's go."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Thats it...for now! Me and Yourfaithfulsidekick ( u/1311359/yourfaithfulsidekick) started this off as a one-shot but we kinda have grown attached to it. If you guys like it we can continue it so let us know in the reviews please! Until next time! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for such a delay! We'll try not to make that happen again! Please enjoy and let us know what you think!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bullets flew overhead as Jake slid further down his cover. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead before reloading his gun. This definitely didn't go according to plan. He was originally going for a stealthier approach in order to get the files he needed then leave but obviously that went to shit once he tripped an alarm. He was so close to being done with stupid month and a half mission and now it just became an even bigger headache.

"Mr. Muller!" Keith Monroe's shrill voice cut through the silent and Jake rubbed his earbud trying to turn down the volume. _Speaking of headaches._ "According to the information you gathered the files we need should be in the room right across from you. Stop wasting time and get to it!"

Jake grunted as he pressed into his earpiece, "Yeah, well if you want me to get to the files in one piece you will give me some time!"

After taking a deep breath to calm down, he pushed himself up and fired at the gunmen. Once the the bodies hit the floor, Jake cautiously removed himself from cover. He slowly approached the downed men, making sure they were really dead before going through their pockets to take extra ammo from them. He stuck his hand into the last pocket and didn't feel ammo, but a piece of paper. Carefully, he took the paper out and examined it. It was a picture of him, along with some stats printed on the side of it. _What the fuck?_ He quickly reached into the same pocket for all the other men, finding the same paper. Except the last one had something written on it.

 _Can anger bring out powers? Check for speed and strength._

Shaking his head, Jake folded up the paper and put it in pocket. He can figure out what that means later. Right now, he needed to get what he came for then get the hell out. Before moving, he felt a phone vibrate in his pocket. He removed the phone to see he had one unread text.

 _Chris: Everything seems okay. It should be safe._

Without responding, he placed the phone back in his pocket. He still couldn't believe him and Redfield were working together. Well, working together being used very loosely. It more or less meant Chris was working not to get Jake killed and Jake was letting him do so. Chris was very good on his word though, sending out messages when he could warning Jake.

" _Watch out for spiders._ _"_

" _At the fork, go right, going left will kill you._ _"_

Still didn't fully trust the guy though, since he technically needed his help getting Nivans back so his intentions may not be purely for Jake's benefit.

Readying himself, Jake checked the hall before moving the door on the opposite side. He twisted the handle only to find resistance. _Fuck, I don'_ _t got time for this._

Aiming his gun at the handle, Jake shot three times until the door swung open. Inside was an office of sorts, much fancier than the other rooms he had come across in this building. Running behind the desk, Jake started to rummage through the papers at the top of it. Not seeing anything of interest, he started pulling out the desk drawers until one gave him resistence. With a smirk he gripped the handle and pulled back with all his strength, the drawer swiftly opening up. Inside the drawer was a thick folder which Jake grabbed. Carefully, he flipped through the contents of the folder. It showed pictures of what looked like an hibernation tank from the movies. Moving on, he kept flipping until another document caught his eye. It didn't look like anything official but the document discussed a project that would transfer a virus from one living host to another and alternating it. _Could this be what they wanted?_

The pounding of footsteps snapped him out of his reading. Closing the file, he held down his earpiece. "I have what you are looking for, now get me the fuck out of here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sherry found herself standing in the same spot she stood a few weeks ago. Waiting for him, again. This time felt different, but it wasn't because she was nervous. Things had changed after the night he left - especially since he left in such strange circumstances. There wasn't much else she could do besides distract her from the moments they shared together. She had to focus on work, or anything really that wasn't involving Jake - or his reasoning for keeping his "secret". Staying at Claire's didn't bother her, but Jake's reasoning did. This was keeping her up some nights. What was he hiding? Why was he so persistent in convincing her to not be alone?

Immediately, her thoughts halted the moment she saw him walking towards her. Everything melted away, unable to hold back a smile as she gave a small wave in his direction. Jake reflected her, returning a smile and a wave. He picked up his pace until he was close enough to her. Dropping his bag, he scooped her up into a hug. Whispering, Jake chuckled, "Kinda feels like deja vu doesn't it?"

Sherry tightened her hug, barely feeling her feet on the ground. "Yeah, it kind of does." Slowing easing her head back to get a closer look at him, she noticed a few cuts and bruises around his face and arms but all in all, he didn't seem worse for wear. "You look like you're in one piece."

"Must be the Wesker in me. I'm almost impossible to kill, you know that." Jake softly laughed, as he placed her back down on the ground. They held each other's glances for a few moments before someone clearing their throat snapped their attention away.

"Well, well, long time no see, Muller. How's the big bad infected world treating you?" Claire Redfield smiled as she approached the two. Standing beside Sherry, she held her arms out, crying out playfully. "What? I don't get a warm welcome?"

Jake quickly tilted his head away from the women, feeling slightly embarassing from Claire watching his greet with Sherry. Holding his hand out to her, he quickly recovered. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, Claire."

After the two shook hands, Jake couldn't help but notice Claire's mischievous grin as she began to walk away. Jake wondered if there was any way she could have-? Reaching down to get his bag, he leaned in close to Sherry, whispering, "Uh, does she know?"

"Maybe?" Sherry bashfully shrugged, her cheeks quickly warming. Claire was her best friend, after all. Sherry wasn't embarrassed talking to Claire about her personal matters, after everything that happened between her and Jake it helped to get if off her chest. That was, until after Claire jokingly interrogated her question after question.

It was his smile that snapped her attention back into reality. Where he was reaching for her hand, gently intertwining his hand with hers. His gaze shifted from hers to Claire, "So, dinner on me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything was normal. For Sherry, that meant everything. It didn't even phase her that this was the first time she and Jake went to dinner, that didn't involve fighting or being interviewed. While Claire continued to muse about the old days, she could tell Claire was enjoying his company. Once they finished, Claire dropped them off at Sherry's place.

"If Claire brought up one more embarrassing story about me from years ago I was gonna kill her!" Sherry teased, shaking her head as she closed the door to her apartment behind her, "I wanted to be just like them, so I would try and imitate them. Sometimes, it would lead to Claire and Leon fighting. Not bad ones, you know, just bickering like 'where did she learn that? Not me' kind of stuff. But, those were the best days I had in there…"

"Oh, it was nice to hear about when you were younger and that your childhood wasn't all bad despite being under lockdown all the time. And the pictures she showed me were great." Jake laughed as he sat down onto her couch, "Like that one where you wanted to be an astronaut so you taped all your pillows to yourself."

"First of all," Sherry exclaimed as she sat next to him, unable to mask her own laugh. "Leon was the one who said that it was cool, so I blame him. Second of all, that picture shouldn't even exist!"

Once their amusement ended, the two fell into a silence. Nothing uncomfortable, or uneasy, just a peaceful moment together - one where the two could never seem to get quite too often. Sherry felt guilty, her mind wandering off to what Jake could have been enduring for the weeks he was gone. It didn't get any easier. The uncertainty clouded her mind on a daily basis. Lifting her eyes to meet Jake, she softly spoke, "I'm sorry, I was worried you didn't wanted to come back to all of this."

"Believe me, this is the only thing I wanted to come back to. This exact moment." Cupping her face in his hand, Sherry could hear a short hitch in his voice. "I missed you."

The rush of his words sunk for Sherry. A sense of relief flooded her entirely. He didn't forget about the time they spent together, she knew he couldn't have. But it didn't make living with the hopes and memories of it any easier. She reached for his hand, clutching it as she sighed, "I missed you too, so much. I couldn't' stop thinking about you, what was happening, if you were okay. You were gone for a long time, Jake. I was so worried I didn't know what was happening…"

"It doesn't matter," Jake dismissed. "I'm here now."

 _It was worth the shot._ _He can_ _'_ _t keep hiding about it forever, why hide it? I trust him, but what is he holding back?_ Sherry knew better than to begin an interrogation, after all he just returned - and with the way he left before, she had to hold her breath before he'd disappear again. She knew she shouldn't push. Cursing mentally, she quickly choked, "Right...But, are you done? For good?"

"No, not yet." Seizing the opportunity to escape her worrisome gaze, Jake paced over to the kitchen, eyeing the cabinets. "Where's your liquor? You don't have work early tomorrow right?"

"It's in the bottom pantry. No, I don't go in until a bit later in the afternoon." Slowly following behind, she watched as he crouched down to search through her bottles. Sherry felt incredibly naive for feeling so awkward. She didn't want to assume anything, of course. But she didn't want to be alone. Not again. "Do...Do you want to hang out or something…?"

Sherry felt her cheeks flush as Jake laughed, finally deciding on the bottle of rum. "As opposed to not hanging out like we are right now? My only plans tonight are you, so whatever you wanna do I'm down for."

"Right," Sherry nervously recovering, leaning over she smiled at him. "I see you found the bottle I had to restock from last time."

"Yeah, I figured it was good last time so might as well do it again. Unless you want to try something different?"

"No, this is perfect. It'll be nice to just sit and talk for a while," Reaching for glasses, she poured them both a drink. After taking a huge gulp, she fought the grimace on her face. "It was weird not having you around, I know we didn't spend much time together and work kept me busy but..."

"I was worried about you too," Jake took a sip, looking back at her. "Did you stay with Claire most of the time?"

"Yeah, for most of it. She was confused, but it was nice for me to spend time with her. Besides repacking my bag, I only started coming back to my apartment a couple of weeks ago." Sherry shrugged, "I totally forgot about Fish, so I had to get back to him a few days after you left."

"Thanks for staying with her…I really appreciate you doing that for me." A solemn look fell on Jake, as his gaze wandered over to her window. Before Sherry could address it, he quickly recovered with a smirk. "Wait...Fish?"

"Oh, Fish, it's Leon's pet fish." Sherry simply said, smiling and pointing to a small table by the window which held a fish tank with a goldfish swimming inside it. "He named it Fish, don't ask why. Anyway, usually when he's working a lot he couldn't take care of him so I usually did it, originally though he would give it to Claire. But after a few years back when Claire accidentally killed it, Leon started giving Fish to me. And, yeah, he names all his fish- Fish. So…" Sherry wandered over back to his side, "Am I allowed to live in my own home or must I be banished every time you leave?"

Jake didn't met her eyes. This time, they were looking at the bottom of his glass. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Did anything strange happen while I was gone? Like anything weird? And, I'm sorry for going back to this but - why does Leon keep getting a fish? Why not a plant?"

"I think he enjoys taking care of something. Well, since he and Claire officially got together I kind of adopted Fish. He's always bring Fish when I was little every time he visit. I think it comforted him in a way, low maintenance and alive and all. But…" Trailing back, Sherry's voice grew serious. "No, nothing happened. I worked, went back to Claire's, worked again- nothing out of the ordinary. Why would it be?"

"I was just asking, but you can stay here if you want. It is your apartment after all. But maybe-" Suddenly, Jake's phone began ringing off. Visibly wincing, he pulled out his phone. Noticing Keith Monroe's number, he groaned to himself. "I have take this. I'll be right back." With a short nod from Sherry, he rushed over to her bedroom, answering the call. "Yes?"

"The President needs to meet. Now."

"Right now?" Jake echoed, "I'm not-!"

"We're outside." With a click, Jake was left hanging. Rushing over to her window, he saw black limo parked across the street. "Fuck me."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he grabbed his jacket off her bed and rushed to the living room. He paused for a moment, watching Sherry sit with her drink, watching Fish swim in circles. But he didn't have time to take her in, he had to leave. Forcing a small smile, he kissed the top her of her head as he rushed toward the door, "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay…?" Sherry helplessly watched as Jake was already out the door. Instinctively, she rushed over to her bedroom window, hoping to catch a glimpse of where he rushed to. Watching him jog to a black limo, she felt uneasy as she watched it drive off. Unable to shake the dreadful feeling that he may not return…

And so she waited. Aimlessly flipping through the pages of a novel she hoped to read. Repeatedly checking her phone, watching every minute tick by until more than two hours passed. She thought about calling him, but she knew better than to intrude especially with his new 'job'. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was a soft knock on the door, and his voice bringing her back, "Sherry?"

"Jake!" Jumping off the couch, shaking off the sleep as she rushed to open her door. He looked just as as he did when he left with the exception of a pair of duffle bags in each hand. Hesitantly, she questioned, "Bringing your work home with you? Uh, on second thought, I really hope that's not it."

"Ha, no it's just some of my stuff." Dropping the bags near the entrance, he closed the door behind him. Smirking, he shrugged, "I'm moving here it seems, so, I'm starting to move the little things I do own over here." Reaching for his pocket, Sherry's eyes widened as he pulled out a very delicate, beautiful necklace, the diamonds glistening in the light. He handed it to her, gently, "Like this."

"Jake," Sherry was speechless. She's never seen so many diamonds in one piece of jewelry, let alone how much it shined. Her mind, frantically began piecing everything together. "I-It's amazing but I can't accept this. Where did you even get it- Wait, did you say, move in? Wait-!"

Laughing, he held his hands up. "Slow down, I didn't mean move _here_." He gestured to her apartment, "I meant here, in D.C. And that," looking back at the necklace, "Was my mother's. I want you to have it."

"Jake, you don't have to give me something like this...If it was her's, I can't accept it. It's yours!"

"Well, it's a little dainty for me to wear, personally. Besides, she would want it being worn not collecting dust in some drawer. Here," Carefully putting the necklace around her, he smiled. "See? Way better on you."

"Thank you," Sherry quickly rushed into an embrace, feeling all of a sudden overwhelmed. Her mind couldn't wrap around the rush- but that's how she always found it to be with him. Always something new whether it be adventure or an impulse when they were together. Nothing her old life offered her, nothing she ever knew. Grounding herself back, she playfully shot up a disappointing look at him as she teased, "Don't think you're getting off the hook so easy. You practically ditched me! For hours! So not cool!"

"I know," Jake smiled, returning the hug. "I just figured if I gave that to you now, it would at least give me until tomorrow."

"Oh?" She playfully shoved him away, "What makes you think you'll get that long, hm?"

"Because," Smirking, Jake scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder. "It's way past your bedtime, ma'am. Time to escort you to bed!"

"Hey! Not fair!" The two laughed as he carried her off, allowing themselves to be lost within each other, even if was only for a few moments.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sherry awoke the next morning with the bright glare from her window shining through. With a low groan from the morning light, she turned over to her other side to find Jake still peacefully sleeping. Smiling at him, her mind couldn't help but wonder back to his own secrets. If it was important, she would know, right? Sherry felt uneasy as her eyes wandered over to his bags across the room. She briefly remembered him bringing them into the room as she fell asleep. Carefully slipping away from his hold, she hesitantly treaded over to his belongings. A part of her felt guilty for considering going through his things, but if he wants involved with something dangerous…. Before she lost her nerve, she quickly zipped open one of the bags, her eyes widening as she found it completely filled with cash. _There has to be thousands in here alone! Jake, what are you getting yourself into?_

"Sherry?"

Sherry jumped back, realizing she didn't zip the bag back closed. Knowing she was already caught red-handed, she gesture to the money. "Jake, care to explain why it looks like you robbed a bank?"

Rubbing his eyes, he struggled to sit up. Groggily, he stretched, "What?"

"The _money_ , Jake!" Sherry exclaimed, "The thousands of dollars just piled up in the bag you got yesterday? Care to explain?"

"Not particularly, no." Sitting up, Jake shook his head. "And does it really matter how I got it? It wasn't stolen, so it's fine."

"I think it does matter," Sherry insisted, crossing her arms. "I mean, you don't just end up with hundreds of cash without some big reason behind it. Is this why you ran out before? For money?"

Jake was already rushing back on his feet, passing Sherry to zip up the duffle bag and stand in front of it. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about this. Just leave it alone. I don't want you involved."

Before he could run out, he felt a hand grab his arm. Sherry worryingly looked up at him, "Is this still involving why you left before? Look, Jake, I get it you don't want me to know- but if you're involved in something dangerous, without any one of us knowing, I don't want you to get hurt. And for what, money? Is that what this is all about?"

Jake shook off from her hold, quickly getting dressed and putting on a sweatshirt before swinging the one of the bags over his shoulder. _Fuck, I have to lie_. She won't get off my back about this. "It's money from my mercenary days, alright? After my mom died...I kept getting paid, but I didn't need any of it so since I'm moving here I figured I can use it to get a nice place. So I better go get to that."

Sherry reached him before he was out the door. Quick stepping in front of him, her eyes met his. Her voice softened, "Jake, I'm...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm happy you're trying to settle, honest. I didn't know I...I was just so worried. I shouldn't have-. Its just the all the secrecy of you leaving, I just let my imagination get the best of me."

"It's alright, I should have just told you." Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead. "Have a good day at work. Just call me when you're done."

Returning the smile, she hugged him close. "I will. Just let me know if you need me, okay?"

"Of course." With a small smirk, he turned around and walked out the door. He quietly closed the door and started down the hallway, pulling out the burner phone from his pocket as he walked. He clicked the only number on the contact list and held the phone to his ear as he clicked the elevator button. It only rang a few times before he heard the burly voice of Chris Redfield on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"Stars Diner. Fifteen minutes." Not waiting for a response, he swiftly hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket just as the elevator doors opened in front of him and sliding in.

Sherry quietly closed the door, leaning against it once it was closed. _I can_ _'_ _t believe I actually spied on him. I have a bad feeling about this._ This whole situation didn't sit right with Sherry. There was something off about this whole thing and she just couldn't let it go or ignore it. Secret calls, bags of money, limos and private planes? Something was way off. Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed her keys and walked out her door. _I guess I_ _'_ _m going into work early_

 _today._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jake kept his hood up and head down as he walked down the street, with the occasional glances back. He thought this paranoid streak would be over whenever he came here but it just seemed to get worse. He had a feeling that the dickweed of a President had people following him. Even on that solo mission he didn't truly feel alone. He was alone for months hunting B. before and that mission was just odd. He felt like he was being observed and scored but at the same time, he was looking for information the government didn't have. He made a quick left down an alley, hopping over a tall fence on the left into a closed parking lot. He wasn't sure if people were really following him, but he didn't want to be vulnerable because he dismissed his paranoia. It kept him alive this long.

After a few more back alley detours, Jake finally arrived at a grimy looking diner with neon lights in its front window. Stars Diner has definitely seen better days, or if he went by the lights on the window "STAR DIE".

 _Well, if that isn_ _'_ _t fucking cute._

With a grimace, Jake grabbed the door and yanked it open. Stepping in, he felt like he just stepped back 6 decades. Black and white tiles were all throughout the diner with white tables and either red leather chairs or booths. He was halfway done with a scan of the diner when his eyes landed on a hulking figure with in sunglasses and a baseball hat on. _Wow, real fucking inconspicuous Redfield._ Rolling his eyes, he stalked over to the booth and slid into opposite seat.

"You know, the more you try and hide yourself, the more attention you bring." Jake snapped as he pulled back his hood.

Chris cocked his head, "What?"

Shaking his head, Jake pointed vaguely at Chris. "Pick either the hat or the sunglasses. Don't wear both."

With a sigh, Chris took off the sunglasses and placed them into his pocket. "Satisfied?" Without waiting for an answer, Chris leaned in closer. "Were you followed?"

"No, I walked through alleys and other buildings so if anyone was following me I definitely lost them." Jake quickly glanced around the rest of the diner. For being the middle of a weekday, it seemed pretty packed. At least it helped them blend in more. But there was one person he was looking for he didn't see. "Where's CoverGirl?"

"I won't tell Leon you called him that again, but he's on his way. He had to leave work so he should be here soon. But on that mission...did you see anything?"

"Wow that took a whole 30 seconds, Redfield. I was wondering if you were gonna explode in the seat." Chris gave Jake a hard stare before Jake smirked, "Relax, Redfield. Anyway, it was a mercenary group of sorts. Definitely an organized one. But what the strange thing was is that it seemed to me they had no idea what they were defending. It was like they were placed in these various locations and just told to guard it. Where I found the information I needed, there was no extra security at all. It's like they had no idea where anything was. They were just in the dark as I was."

Chris was nodding along with what Jake was saying, "That's the similar feeling that I got. Something definitely seemed off, more structured which is not how it works in combat."

"It's hard to explain, I mean it seemed too easy. But as I went to different places it got harder. Like the first few places were like a piece of cake, but as I went on, it was like they knew what to expect and knew what I would do. It was like they were watching me. And this too," Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the written note he found from the guard and passed it to Chris. "What could this mean?"

The jingle of the bell on the door distracted Jake to stop talking. Slowly turning his head, he saw a well dressed blonde in a leather jacket and sunglasses walking quickly towards them.

A moment later, he was sliding into the booth next to Jake. "Move over." Without having much of a choice in the matter, Jake slid down giving Leon room to sit.

"Sorry I'm late, traffics a bitch." He took of his sunglasses and placed them on the table. "What did I miss?" Leon looked back and forth between Chris and Jake, waiting for an answer. "

You didn't miss much, Leon. Jake was just saying he thought this whole thing seemed off. And he had this."

Leon nodded his head slightly as he examined the note, "I wouldn't disagree with him. I looked into some of the coordinates that Jake was at, specifically the location Jake was last at. Apparently a few months ago, our brand new Security Advisor was there scooping out the place. Tried hard to keep it underwraps." With a sly confident grin, Leon leaned back into the booth, "You're lucky I'm really good at this undercover stuff."

Jake ignored what Leon had just said as he loudly scoffed and raking his hands through his short hair, "This is so fucking stupid. I'm like a puppet playing into their stupid game."

Chris looked deep in thought, pushing the salt shaker back and forth in front of him. "This is much more elaborate than I anticipated this being." Putting the salt shaker back, he looked between Jake and Leon, "What could their intentions even be with this? I thought they just wanted Jake but if that's the case then why all the bells and whistles?"

Leon leaned in closer motioning to the note in front of them, "Do you think they just want to see what Jake is capable of? See how much he can handle? For lack of a better metaphor, but like one of those lab rats in those mazes?"

"Oh, fucking thanks man." Jake seethed out, "Look, I can't stay here much longer so let me move on. The documents that Monroe wanted were of a containment chamber of sorts. The chamber would be capable of keeping someone in a coma for a long period of time without killing or doing harm to whomever was in there. It was some sort of hyper sleep but allow them to grow and mutate. It also could slowly mutate the virus so the different wouldn't be so apparent. Sounds like they wanted more mutations like me. You know, strength without the extra eye and shit."

Chris looked back down at the salt shaker. There are way too many puzzle pieces right now. He needed to think of a solution that would get everyone out alive. If that was even a viable option anymore.

"Did they contact you again?" Leon asked, "Say where they wanted you to go next and when?"

Jake solemnly nodded his head, "Yeah, I met with the President last night unfortunately. He paid me for the last mission and wants me to go where this chamber seems to be located. Its at some facility in Asia." Jake paused to look at Chris before continuing, "If Nivans is actually in the chamber, he said I should try and get a sample of whatever liquid they are holding him in. If I could safely get him out then I could do that but after a few minutes of trying to just give up and leave him there."

"No." Chris immediately responded, "We can't do that." Regret and guilt poured out from Chris. There wasn't a moment that went by that he didn't think about the poor fate of Piers Nivans and how there were a million and one ways he could have prevented what had happened. If there was any sort of chance to correct the mistakes he had made with Piers, he would gladly do it. With confidence, he met Jake's eyes, "We have to get him out."

Jake leaned in closer, "Oh yeah? Well, how am I supposed to do that genius? I don't know about you but my mercenary days didn't involve draining people from fucking test tubes."

"We'll figure something out."

Jake sat back and shook his head. _Easy for you to say, especially since its not your fucking ass on the line._

"How long til you leave again?" Leon inquired.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, he said like a week?" Looking down at his watch, he motioned for Leon to move, "I have to go now."

Leon got out of the booth then slid back in once Jake was out. Jake pulled his hood back up and swung his black duffel bag over his shoulder. "Call me when you two figure out this magical plan that doesn't get me killed in the process."

Without waiting for a response, he turned around walked towards the back of the diner, walking into the kitchen. They heard a few "You can't be back here"s before they heard another door close.

"Well then," Leon sighed, "that went swell."

Chris sighed as he took off his hat and scratched his head. There had to be some way everyone could make it out. But would risking Jake's life be worth trying to save Piers? Looking back up, he stared at Leon. "We are gonna have to get way more involved in this, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"That's what I was afraid of."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The drive wasn't far to the DSO office, but the ride was enough to keep her mind racing. She knew she had to get answers. Ever since Jake's arrival, discussion with the President, and his haste and unanswered disappearance- she couldn't shake the terrifying feeling that something was wrong. If Jake was getting into something really bad, and deep, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help him any further. Pulling into the parking lot, she quickly parked before she was about to step out. Suddenly, a familiar figure was walking out of the front door. _Leon. I better stay here a bit longer. If he sees me, he_ _'_ _d just ask me what I_ _'_ _m doing here._

She waited a few moments before getting out of her own car. Carefully, she rushed passed the entrance way. Taking the stairs to avoid seeing anyone, she paced herself into the main lobby of her office. Instead of heading towards her desk, she quickly she ducked into an opened cubicle. Jumping on the computer, she quickly began using her passcodes to access files. _Better here than my own computer. Maybe if I look close enough, I can access something. Dates, Names, Locations- anything?_ She was completely in the zone, flipping through various files when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey, Sherry! I didn't know you were coming in early. I guess I missed you coming in!"

Quickling minimizing her screen, she poked her head out of the cubicle. _Hunnigan!_ Oh no, if she realizes what I'm doing she'll tell Leon in a heartbeat. Forcing a smile, she waved, "Hey! I was actually about to head back downstairs to grab a coffee. Totally forgot. But, I figured I'd come in a little early today!"

"Right," Raising her eyebrow, she slightly tilted over towards the screen. "How come you're not in your cubicle? Is your computer not working?"

 _Hunnigan_ _'_ _s always a step ahead. Need to think fast._ "Actually my internet was kind of slow and I really needed to check to make sure I payed my bill this month. Wouldn't want to miss that! I was just wrapping up! I'll be back in a bit!"

"Ah, alright." Suspiciously, she retreated back. "Well, I'll let you get to it then. I didn't see you clock in, so I'll have Leon do it for you, once he gets back. I'll see you later, Sherry."

Before Sherry could speak out, Hunnigan was already rushing toward her own office. _Oh well, so much for keeping off Leon_ _'_ _s radar. Better speed this up_. Sherry entered her security clearance, beginning to sort through more classified documents and files. After sorting through all the normalized files, Sherry grew frustrated. _Where else can there be- wait! Jake_ _'_ _s file! Everything I wrote in it, maybe it got expanded on!_ Quickly she dug back in the database to read through his files, seeing a new entry in it. _No one else should have access to these files except- wait a minute._ 'New Subject'? There's not much else. Better quit before I get caught. Closing out of the program, she grabbed her things and began heading towards her office.

 _If Leon didn_ _'_ _t change his passwords so often I_ _'_ _d be able to look through his- wait, what am I thinking? I can_ _'_ _t sneak past Leon. But, would this be something he_ _'_ _s involved in?_ Once she reached her office, she dialed Jake's number. She had to start somewhere, somehow. Maybe over time, he would tell her... "Hey, it's me. I know you're busy, but would you want to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Sherry picked up groceries, she knew she didn't have much time before Jake would be coming. They agreed on a 6 o'clock dinner and she was already running late as it was. It was exhausting trying to get her work done while avoid Leon. She knew he would ask why she would come into work that early and she hadn't finish preparing what her excuse would be. Carrying the groceries in her larger bag, she reached in her pocket for her cell. A part of Sherry couldn't shake the nervousness she felt. _Stop being so paranoid. I didn_ _'_ _t do anything super wrong! Just looked up info! No big deal_. By the time she reached her apartment, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed her front door slightly ajar. I _t_ _'_ _s opened? I didn_ _'_ _t forget to lock the door, did I?_ Carefully, Sherry slowly pushed her door open.

Standing in her living room, an all too familiar face was holding the framed photo of her, Leon, and Claire. Upon hearing the door open, Calvin Fisher turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Ms. Birkin! There you are! I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

 _The President? Here? Why?_ Unable to find herself to move, her eyes widened as she quickly stuttered, "Sir? I...I don't understand...Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was hoping to have a little chat with you." Returning the picture back in it's place, he turned back to face her with an unnerving smile. "But, I was hoping it to be a private conversation so I decided to come here. I hope that's okay with you."

Finding her grounding, she quickly put the groceries on her kitchen table. Slowly approaching him, she felt enough to keep her distance. "Sir, why here? Couldn't this have- Wait, how did you get in?"

"I'm the President. I can get where I wanted to. Oh, I hope you'd understand that I wasn't actually asking you if it was okay." Calvin laughed softly to himself, as if amused by his own words.

 _I never liked him to begin with_. The fact that he's here is concerning enough. Sherry stiffed her posture, crossing her arms as she quickly responded. "What exactly do you want from me that was so urgent?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, he gracefully strolled over to her. "I have to admit, you have more backbone than I originally thought for a 15 year science project. But I guess your adult influences growing up had some way of shaping that, I suppose. It also explains your utter lack of manners when it comes to guests." Shrugging, he simply began to walk past her. "I guess I'll just help myself to a drink, then."

Sherry felt her blood boil. Although Simmons was cruel at times, he was never directly insulting to her. Calvin took it to a whole new level. _No use in telling this guy off, he is the President after all._ Sherry knew better than to pick a fight with him. Instead she forced a wide smile, "I'm sorry, sir. Let me." She waited until her back was turned did she curse under her breath.

"Just give me the most expensive thing you have."

Giving a grimacing look to her fridge, she quickly reached for a wine glass. _Like hell is he getting my best stuff._ Deciding on one of her other bottles, she quickly poured him a glass. Handing it to him, she held her grin, "Here, sir. Now, can you tell me what I can assist you with?"

"Oh," Calvin's face turned sour as he sat himself at her kitchen table, as he pushed the glass further away from him. "I see you're trying to save money. Well then," Gesturing to the seat across from him his voice dropped lower, "sit."

 _Oh, man, this guy really needs to be punched._ Reluctantly obeying, she sat and sighed. "Sir, you coming into my home like this is really-!"

Calvin's hand shot up, immediately silencing her. "Listen here. I'm not in the mood to be talked back to, so you are going to sit here and listen. I better not hear a word out of you unless I ask you a question. Understood? Great now that we have a mutual understanding, first question. What do you do for the DSO?"

 _What is this? Some interview? What right does he-?_ Sherry felt her anxiety began to slowly take over. She had to answer, quick and short. "I'm a field agent. When I'm not in the field, I'm usually assisting Leon or anyone else on the team collecting intel."

"That's what I thought. So, what business do you need with the information from Jake's file?"

 _He_ _'_ _s trapping me._ Sherry carefully chose her words, knowing she was sinking further and further in. "I was always allowed access to Jake's information. Most of what's in there is what I wrote in. Sometimes I need to refer back to his case file in order to access other data, or information."

"Hm, interesting. What kind of data did you need this time that wasn't already linked with your file?"

"I was looking more into the specifics about the studies conducted during our time in China. I was hoping, maybe, to find a better lead on the recent attacks lately. Since it was Jake's tests, I had to go in his file to reread the results. Why do you ask?" Sherry knew he was planning his strike. Watching him pause for a moment, she felt the silence beginning to suffocate her. _What is he trying to get at?_

"You see, this is what I think. I think you snooped into a restricted file." Lifting his hands up, he chuckled darkly. "Hey, it happens, sometimes your curiosity gets to you. Or you didn't know it was restricted, whatever the case may be. But's that's not certainly not the case with you, my dear. You were looking for something. And I'm here to nicely tell you to stop whatever it is you think you're doing."

"I apologize for coming across something I wasn't suppose to." Sherry couldn't fight it back any longer as her frustration finally trickled through. "You know, sir, Simmons kept a lot of secrets. And that didn't work out so well for him. I understand it's not my place, but keeping information from DSO agents like this doesn't seem right. After all, why else would you?"

"Who says anything about keeping it from the DSO?" Calvin smirked, "The proper agents have access to the files they need. And my dear," His voice lowered as he leaned in closer, "If I wanted something hidden. I wouldn't put it in a file. Just take my advice. This is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop. Next time, I'll make you stop."

Suddenly, her front door swung open. Standing with a bottle of wine, Jake quickly entered head down looking at his phone. "Hey, Sherry! Sorry I'm early but-." Looking up, he saw Calvin leaning close to Sherry. Gripping the bottle tighter, Jake resisted the urge to throw it at him. Once his dark gaze met Calvin's, Calvin quickly smiled and sat back.

"Ah, Mr. Muller. It's so nice to see you again. Lovely home Ms. Birkin has, doesn't she?"

Jake just clenched his jaw, not bothering a response knowing he should to bite his tongue.

"Well, I should get going. So nice to chat with you, Ms. Birkin. Please keep in mind what I said, if not then I'll be looking forward to seeing much, much, more of you." With a final, twisted smile, he stood up and walked toward the front door. Passing Jake on his way, he leaned in closer to whisper, "Feisty, that one, hm? I wonder how she is in action…"

Once Calvin left, Jake slammed the door behind him shut. Placing the bottle on the table, his hands pounded against the table. "What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea," Sherry stumbled, rising from her seat. Her gaze unable to shake away from the doorway. "He was just talking to me about something I shouldn't have been doing. It's nothing."

"What was he here for?!" Jake exclaimed, irritably.

 _If I don_ _'_ _t come clean, how can I expect him?_ Sighing, she walked over to him. Her voice lowering, she quickly spoke. "Look, Jake, I...I saw you leave in the limo last night so I was worried. I read a restricted file- your file. I know what's going on, Jake. You, the BSAA, the President- something about a 'new subject'? Just tell me the truth, please."

"Did you ever think that if I'm not telling you something, it's about something that doesn't concern you?"

"It doesn't matter. It's got you deep in something big. Big enough for the President to notice? I just-!"

"From the way it looked," Jake said slowly, trying to resist the urge to yell out, "the President wasn't here for me at all. He was here to see you. What did he want?"

"Nothing," Sherry insisted, "I looked and saw something I wasn't supposed to. He gave me a warning, to say the least. Like I said, nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING?" Jake echoed, "He wouldn't come here for _nothing_. Maybe, that's a sign you should just back off."

"Or it's a sign that I'm onto something actually important!" Sherry exclaimed back, "There's something weird about him...The way he talked to me, the way he is, whatever's happening with you. He isn't right. Something is going on, bigger then this- I just know it!"

"Jesus, why won't you just let this go?!" Jake shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm telling you to back off now, alright? Just do it!"

"Right, sure. Whatever you say. You want me to back off? Fine. You can keep doing whatever the hell it is you're doing, and I'll focus on what I'm doing."

Taking a deep breath, he sadly looked back at her. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to stand here and say that I'm okay with all this sneaking around and lying, okay?" Turning her back away she sighed loudly, "Just go, okay? I was worried, and I'm sick of sitting back and letting all this happen. I'm not just going to watch it happen. Not anymore. If I get in trouble for it, that's my problem not yours. Whatever happens, I can take care of myself. Always have."

Slowly, Jake walked behind her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down to place his head on her shoulder, he softly comforted, "I'm sorry...I'm being difficult. But, I need time to process this myself before I get you fully involved. Can you just let me think about it?"

Sherry smiled sadly as she moved away from his embrace, "That guy is such an asshole. Not even worth working for him." She hated arguing with him, but she wasn't just gonna roll over about this. "If we are together, then anything you do involves me whether you want it to or not." With that she walked pass him, gathering up the groceries she placed down before and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jake whispered to himself, "tell me about it." Before he could think about the situation, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced as he walked into Sherry's bedroom and closed the door. He took a steadying breath before answering the call.

"What?" Jake said in a hushed voice. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough to be quiet, his anger won't slip out.

"Mr. Muller." Calvin's smooth voice spoke, "my patience with you is running very, very thin. There are only so many chances I can give you before I have to prove to you that I'm a man of my word."

"I don't know what you want me to do, sir." Jake unconsciously added a bit of snark to that 'sir'. "I'm trying to get her off it. It's not my fault she's looking into it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be singing a very different tune when she turns up dead because of it." Jake's spine straightened at the threat. He could tell that Calvin wasn't kidding. "Goodnight, Mr. Muller. This better be the last time I speak about this with you." With that, Jake heard the click of the line going dead.

Jake gripped his phone so tight he thought he was gonna break it. _FUCK!_ Not being able to control himself, he threw the phone down onto Sherry's bed. He watched the phone bounce on the bed before crashing down onto the floor. He threatened Sherry before, but just sending her on the mission. Sherry was right. She was involved in this just as much as he was. "Fuck it."

Jake stormed out of Sherry's room and into the kitchen. She was in the middle of chopping an onion when Jake grabbed her by the wrist and starting to pull her. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

Not responding, he pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sherry stood in the middle of the room, giving him a wide eye look. Stepping past her, he turned the shower knob until a heavy stream of water was coming down. He took a deep breath before turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry for all this spy shit, but we need to talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
